A Dark World: A journey to save Stiles
by Justfanfiction23
Summary: Stiles sacrificed himself in order to save his friends and the man he was falling in love with to stop the pure evil that had tormented him and all of Beacon Hills. For Stiles it meant disregarding his own life and being a hero, but Stiles expected death instead he is now somewhere, helpless to the evil that he had brought to it, but still Stiles won't give up. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and welcome to my second part of the story, for those of you who maybe haven't read the first part i recommend checking it out, but if you don't have the time this story will fill in things that are needed to be known from the first, if you are still confused or have question just message me and i'll answer. Please, if you like the story follow, review and tell others. I also encourage you send any feedback, thoughts or suggestions such as characters, ships or whatever you like or don't. I really like to make my story an interactive event with those who enjoy reading them. If you have any questions, comments, thoughts or whatever shoot me a message :) I love hearing from everyone.

* * *

The body of a young man lied motionless. His clothing was soaking wet, and he looked dead, but finally he began to make groggy sounds. Slowly he began to stir, arms twitching, and finally moving. As he lied on the lush grass, he could taste the morning dew still left on it. As he began to move his head he could hear steps, with every bit of strength he lifted his head, but he couldn't see anything, but darkness.

"Help," He said in a shaky soft tone. His head fell back down to the grass this time some entered his mouth. The footsteps increased till he could feel the presence over him.

"Help me," The boy again said trying to raise his head. His eyes were fuzzy to the point that it was like looking through a kaleidoscope.

"Welcome to Hell Stiles," A voice said beginning to laugh. The boy no longer needed to guess who stood over him. It was his worst nightmare.

…

A few days had past since Stiles sacrificed himself to save not only his friends, but also the entire world. Scott wouldn't have been able to even deal with the lose of his best friend without Isaac, who became his rock. The hardest thing was telling Sheriff Stilinski about what happened. Stiles was his world, and telling him his son was gone, was like reliving every bad thing that had ever happened to him ever. Seeing a grown man break down in front of him was unforgettable, Scott didn't even have words or answers to help. Even more when someone he viewed as a father figure pulled a gun on him and ordered him to stay away or he'd shoot him, Scott didn't blame him, because he blamed himself. Losing Stiles was like losing a brother, and Scott couldn't handle the emotional strain of finding his real brother after he escaped on his own.

The twins as well haven't been seen since that night, and that was for their safety, because they were on Scott's hit list. Scott's pack knew that eliminating Dray was going to be hard, but never would they expected the lose of Stiles to cause so much damage to every member of his pack. Lydia couldn't take Stiles death; She had a nervous break down causing her to be committed. Jackson, unlike what everyone would have thought stayed in town and continues to visit Lydia in hopes of seeing her recovering from her long lasting trance. Derek with no other options moved in with Scott till something could be worked out to address the issues with him, but he didn't care about not being from this world or anything to be frank, he barely left Scott's bedroom each day. Scott saw even more of himself in young Derek by how he reacted to the death of a love. Drew and the other witches disappeared right after that horrible night leaving so many questions unanswered. Scott tried hard to find them to get any information on what really happened and where that white light portal thing went. Although the monster known as Dray was gone from this plane of existence Stiles went with him, and that would be something you wouldn't wish on your worse enemy. Even though Scott was grieving for his friend he never said he was dead, because he didn't believe it. With his last breath he vowed to learn what happened to Stiles and bring him home if possible. Scott made a promise to never give up on Stiles even as days became weeks and then months. Scott never let the hope die of bring his best friend home.

* * *

Moving, even breathing hurt Stiles throughout his entire body. As he tried to move he failed, screaming inside his head over and over again to get him body to work was like torture. As the figure crept down and began stoking his hair, Stiles was helpless after using what seemed like every bit of energy he had in his body to call out for help.

"Poor little Stiles, it seems you haven't bounced back from our trip," Dray used his foot to turn Stiles over. As he began to blink his eyes over again images became clear, as Stiles lied on his back he could see the sky, he could see stars, and all of it brought him to a panic. He was terrified frozen and at the mercy of Dray.

"Can you talk yet?" Dray said leaning over Stiles. As Stiles looked at him he tried hard to scream, but couldn't get anything out but mumbles and random sounds. He began to focus on the beautiful glow of the twinkling stars in the sky. If he was about to die, he was happy that he had such a nice last sight in his sight, but now he had to look at Dray's face. Even though Dray was a fairly attractive young man with perfect fare blemished free skin on a face that made him look sweet and innocent, under that pretty face was a true monster. Male or female, it didn't seem to matter; they were all snared by his looks. His hair dark as his personality forced you to look into his soulless brown eyes that could catch your attention and bend you to his will, hell even his body was something to be impressed by somehow being bulky and lean at the same time, one could only compare it to a swimmers built with extra muscle. Still even thought under all his good looks laid a truly pure evil that had ruined Stiles and all of his friend's lives.

" I got to say Stiles I under estimated all of you, especially you," Dray said as he took a seat next to Stiles on the grass. He spoke calmly; his normal sense of attitude seemed faint in his words. "I can help you if you want?" Dray's word strikes Stiles hard, as he knew just what Dray was talking about. Stiles was manipulated into feeding on his blood, and Stiles still had a slight craving by the sheer mention of Dray giving him some.

"Die!" Stiles mustered enough strength to get the one word out in a mumble, but Dray heard it and started laughing.

"Stiles I'd speak to me with respect, or face the punishment, remember you are at my mercy now," Dray said with a hint of condescension in his voice as he stood up stepping out of Stiles vision field. Stiles head the sound of biting and when Dray stepped back towards him he could feel blood beginning to drop down on his lips. He tried to resist it, but with his limited mobility he was at Dray's mercy. The blood on his lips began to penetrate his closed mouth as more and more fell. Stiles refused to open his eyes and look at Dray as he was force-fed his blood again. Within seconds Stiles could feel his toes begin to wiggle in his Converse, and then his fingers. Then breathing didn't feel like an agenizing event.

"Feel better now," Dray said finally getting Stiles to open his eyes. Stiles rushed to his feet so fast that he rips out grass and set it flying into the sky as raced away from Dray. He caught sight of a light on inside a house not to far away. Stiles raced for it, knowing that if he got the people inside to let him in Dray couldn't get him. As Stiles ran he continued to look back at Dray, who didn't move from the spot he was standing in. Stiles didn't pay to much attention to the details of the large three-story gothic style house with so many windows, and four large marble columns in the front of the house. The large brick house looked familiar in Stiles head, but he couldn't place it. Finally he came with insteps of a large black door, with a strange looking knocker. A strong burst of air caused Stiles to turn out of fear. As he stood on the upper step he peered out into the darkness, but could see nothing.

"Oh god," Stiles said jumping back after turning around to see Dray standing in between him and the door. Stiles's foot missing the last stable edge of the last step sent him plummeting down to the dirt floor.

"This house looks familiar to you doesn't it?" Dray said walking closer to the edge of the step just as Stiles stumbled to his feet. Stiles was confused by how Dray knew what he was thinking again.

"How did you know I was thinking that? You can read my mind now!" Stiles blurted out concerned.

"Well it's not needed, being that this house belongs to the Derek, you know the person you sacrificed you life for," Stiles's eyes widened when he realized that the house in front of him was truly the Hale house. How could this be? He thought to himself. The house was fine, actually better then fine, no damage from ever being burnt down.

"How are you doing this? How are you making me see?" Stiles asked in a panic after seeing the Hale house standing right in front of him. The question gave Dray a small laugh.

"I take that as a complement Stiles that you think I could make this, but your wrong Stiles, this is over my current abilities," Dray answered back with that same hint of kindness.

"If this isn't Hell where are we?" Stiles asked face riddled with confusion.

"This world we are in isn't hell, or my prison, but it's young Derek's world, Your witches must not have known about Jennifer Blake's exchanging of Derek, and when they tried to open my plane, but they got this one because it was the last one opened,"

"Wait, are you saying that we are in Beacon Hills?" Stiles interrupted.

"Yes and no, this world looks likes yours, but isn't. I don't know how this world was made, its quite interesting and different, as you can see in this world the Hale house is still here,"

"This is where you sent Derek?" Stiles once again interrupted. Dray rushed into his face.

"Stop interrupting me," He said. Stiles gulped hard, frighten to his core by Dray. " I believe so, but who knows, I don't plan to stay here long enough to find out," Dray answered as he stepped away from Stiles.

"You can get out of here?" Stiles asked solely out of curiosity, but also a deep desire to go home himself.

"I will, but don't worry Stiles enjoy this world, I'll tell Scott you said hi before I kill him," Dray said disappearing into the forest. Stiles stood there for a few seconds taking in everything that Dray said. "This world was some kind of counter of his own?" He thought to himself. He couldn't help but think how cool it was at first, but then how scary. Throughout his life Stiles was a huge Sci-fi fan, but he never believed anything like this could be true, but a few years ago he could have say the same thing about the supernatural. Dray clamed this world wasn't hell, but for Stiles being away from his friends, Derek and his father made it feel like it.

* * *

If you liked chapter one follow the story and me, if your kind enough to take the time to review its greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone :)

If those who read my first full story, you will see some over lap as i included some of this into the last chapter to give you all a little tease to what's to come. I extra thank all of you for continuing to read my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 enjoy everyone, and remember please please please review, let me know your thoughts. Questions: Who's your favorite character? Favorite ship? Who's your least? I really encourage everyone who like and follow this story to participate in it. Thanks again and hope to hear from you all. Enjoy chapter two

* * *

Dray had explored this world slightly when he first arrived, but not to much since he didn't want to go to far from Stiles. Just like he did the first time he arrived in Beacon Hills he located the first bank he could find that was opened.

"Hello young man, how can I help you on this beautiful day," The middle aged woman with red hair asked from behind the bullet proof glass. Dray hated it when people referred to him as a human, and even worse a child.

"I'm going to need you to gather all the employees here and have them come out here," Dray said as he stared straight into the woman's eyes. He could see his reflection staring back at him in her brown eyes.

"Excuse me young man?" The women said as she slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"Son of a bitch, just look at me you stupid monkey," He said. The woman turned her head and was about to say something, but then stopped and turned back to him.

"How may I serve you lord Dray," She said in a almost robotic voice.

"Do as I asked?" Dray repeated and the women did so. One by one the small number of staff came out of the back. It was very early, and only about five people were on staff at one of Beacon Hill's biggest banks.

"John Kent Bank Manager," Dray said reading the nametag of a older gentlemen. He was wearing a cheap suit, and black dress shoes that didn't match the brown suit. "Look here will you," Dray said holding his two fingers from his right hand to his eyes. Dray continued this and soon everyone was his puppet.

"Mr. Kent I'm going to need some money," Dray said. Within twenty minutes of coming into the bank Dray had created a flow of cash he needed to keep his hand bloodless and gather information.

"Ms. Clark call me a car service would you, oh make it something nice would you," Dray said to the women with red hair. When the black limo arrived Dray continued with his mind rapping and the driver was soon under his thumb as well.

"Where to Sir," The driver asked.

"Beacon Hill High School," Dray said from the backseat, but can you stop here. The driver pulled over to the curb. A boy and girl, both in their mid to late teens stopped walking when he saw the car pull over. Dray rolled the window down.

"Hey," the young girl said batting her eyes almost automatically when she saw Dray smile at her. The young male gave her a dirty look, but then when he turned towards Dray he smiled slight too for a second.

"Come here," Dray said waving for them to come over. The girl was quiet pretty, with reddish brown hair that showed off her high cheek bones on her fair skin. She wore a slight torn style shirt with black leggings that showed off her fit body. The male was to overly attractive, like the girl he was in very good shape with broad muscular shoulders and arms that he showed off by wearing a black wife beater tucked into his dark blue jeans that showed off his tight small midsection that was strange on a male, but fit his frame well. The girl was quiet intrigued by seeing this attracting young boy in a limo. It was California after all, and she more then anyone wanted to met celebrities

"Are you lost?" She asked coming over to the car, boy right behind.

"How did you know," Dray said back flashing a half smile that made the girl smile and begin to blush.

"You had the look," She said back. "So what you looking for?" She said.

"Can I say you," Dray said causing her to laugh from Dray's flirtation. The boy walked up to the car and cleared his throat.

"Can we go," He said.

"Just wait Brett, this is…. You didn't tell me yet did you, " She said smiling back at him.

"You can call me Dray," he said.

"That's your name?" The boy said arrogantly.

"It's a stage name, you'll remember me by that one, but I have many others," he said.

"Wow that's so cool, I knew you were famous, shut up Brett, I'm Kelly, and well this is my ex boyfriend Brett, who is going to be nice," Kelly said ending her sentence by nudging Brett in the ribs with her elbow. "So how can I, I mean we help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Beacon Hill's High School, were not from around here," Dray said.

"Oh that's my school," Kelly said with excitement.

"Never heard of GPS," Brett said under his breath, which gained him another nudge to the abdomen.

"I'm sorry he's rude, but I'll show where it is if you want," She said.

"Thanks," Dray said opening the car door.

"Kelly this isn't smart," Brett said grabbing her arm before she got into the car.

"Relax Brett," She said pulling away, "Come or don't I'm going," She said getting into the car. Just as Dray was about to close the door Brett's hand stopped it.

'I'll come too," He said sliding into the car.

"So you both go to Beacon Hills?" Dray asked.

"No, Brett goes to Devenford Prep," Kelly said with a huge smile.

"Shut up," Dray said turning towards her quickly ripping the smile from her face and changing to a look of shock.

"Brett, honestly I was looking for something to eat never think I'd found a werewolf this easy," Dray words caused his heart to began to race.

"I don't know what your talking about dude, but we're getting out of the car," He said as he started to move towards the door. Dray pushed him back hard against far side of the limo, causing Brett to hit his head on the divider window.

"Sir, is there something wrong," the driver asked as the window rolled down.

"No, you can drive to the school," Dray replied. "Kelly, if Brett tried to touch me I want you to bite your tongue off, Ok darling," Dray said as he stared into her eyes. Kelly smiled and nodded her head.

"What are you? I knew you weren't human," Brett said in a growl his eyes began to shift yellow, but he was trying hard to hold it back.

"Relax Brett Kelly won't remember seeing you shift, but if you come at me she will do as I said," Brett stood up as far as possible in the limo, eyes' a burring yellow, teeth wide and shape as knives in clear view.

"Sit please," Dray said motioning to the seat.

"What do you want?" Brett asked as he took deep breaths in and out when he finally changed backed.

"Brett I was looking for a meal out of both of you, but since you're a werewolf I think I rather offer you a job,"

"A job?" Brett was getting confused.

"Yes, you work for me now, and exchange for it I won't kill Kelly, you or the rest of your pack," Dray said. "Do you know the Hale pack?"

"Of course, they are the most well known pack, Talia Hale is a strong Alpha," Brett answered.

"They still live here in town?" Dray asked.

"Yes, but something made most of them leave recently the word going around was it had something to do with Derek, who's one of Talia's sons," Brett said.

"Very good Brett, now I'm going to feed on Kelly here, don't worry I won't kill her, but if you try and stop me I will then you ok, " Brett nodded. Dray rushed next to Kelly shifting into his true face.

"No screaming," He said as he stared into Kelly's eye's she smiled, and Dray bit down on her neck and began to feed. Kelly let out faint whimpers as he did. Brett wanted to move, but he couldn't even if he wanted to as without even knowing he had driven his claws into both of his legs. Dray pulled off Kelly.

"I had to do that Brett cause I knew you wouldn't stay," Dray said, mouth covered in Kelly's blood. He bit down on his own wrist and wiped some of the blood on her neck. Dray crept towards Brett leaning down in the movable position that was caused by standing in a limo. Dray took the seat next to Brett and pulled his right hand out from his legs causing Brett to wines. Dray ran his finger in the blood and stuck it into his mouth causing a sick look to glaze over Brett's face.

"Not bad," Dray said as a crooked half smile crept over his human face. "Pull over," Dray said as he banged on the slight broken glass of the divider.

"You can leave Brett, but you will only remember what happened here when I want you too, what you need to know is that you and Kelly met a very famous and powerful person. Do you understand," Brett head bobbled up and down and he rushed to Kelly pulling her into her arms quickly before rushing out of the limo.

"To the school please I have new friends to make," He said banging on the window of the limo.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Beacon Hills everything looked the same the same old houses, street signs hell even the same foot prints on Bleaker Street that he and Scott did when they were redoing the cement. Stiles thought to himself as he stood there how Dray was just pulling his leg again trying to make him think he was going crazy. Stiles buried all the feelings that came to him while looking at the pavement and began to walk the few remaining blocks to Scott's house. It wasn't long before Stiles came to the blue and white house that belonged to the McCall's and although it looked just the same as it always did, but as Stiles walked to the door he had a strange shiver roll down his back. Before Stiles could even knock the door pulled open. Scott's eye's slowly moved upwards taking in the full sight of Stiles in front of him.

"Stiles!" Scott let out in mumble. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground passing out from see him.

"Scott!" Stiles repeated over and over again trying to wake his best friend, but it was failing. Stiles didn't know what caused Scott to faint, but knew he had to help him come to, and nothing he tried so far worked. Stiles hand met Scott's cheek fast and hard enough to cause Stiles to hurt his own hand.

"Stiles," Scott said as his eyes flickered opened. "Am I dead," Scott said as he started grabbing as his face and then the rest of his body.

"No your not dead why would you be dead?" Stiles asked smiling slight at Scott's poor attempt at being funny.

"Because…. your dead!" Scott face was cold, and pale, which was a very hard thing to tell from Scott's tanner skin color, he was frighten it seemed.

"I'm dead?" Stiles faces distorted for a second before a smile came back over his face. "Very funny Scott, I'm not dead Dray didn't kill me," Scott rushed to his feet which startled Stiles a little. He began to run his hands over Stiles's face, down his shoulders taking hold of his arms.

"Oh my god your real!" Scott said voice shaky from emotion. Scott held Stiles in a long embrace. Scott rumbled into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler and took two long puffs. Stiles in his disarray didn't even really notice it.

"Scott, I'm not dead," Stiles again repeated as he tried to get Scott to let go of him.

"Stiles, you died almost two years ago," Scott said letting go of him.

"What!" Stiles said in sheer shock after finally realizing that Scott wasn't joking.

"You died," Scott repeated himself again.

"I got that you don't have to keep telling me that," Stiles said as Dray's words of this world being different were sinking in. Stiles legs were beginning to buckle, and he knew he was going to need to sit down or fall.

"How…How did I die?" Stiles asked in a shaky voice as he took a seat on Scott's deck. Scott took a seat next to Stiles.

"You had the same thing as your mother, and…." Scott stopped talking.

"And what?" Stiles questioned

"You took your own life," Scott finally said. Stiles couldn't believe what Scott was saying.

"Dray you son of a bitch! How are you doing this!" Stiles jumped up and screamed till his voice was strained.

"Stiles who's Dray? What are you talking about," Scott said rushing towards Stiles, face distorted with panic.

"Come out you son of a bitch, I know your watch and enjoying this!" Stiles continued screaming. Suddenly Stiles stopped screaming, something came back to him in what seemed like a flash as he was thinking. It was Scott using his inhaler. Stiles didn't even notice that Scott wasn't as muscular as he normally was since becoming a werewolf.

"Scott this is going to sound weird, but are you a werewolf?" Stiles asked as a crazy look crept over his face. Scott took a step back and Stiles followed. "Scott I know this sounds crazy, but please answer me," Stile pressed for an answer.

"Stiles I'm not a werewolf, but you're a fucking zombie since your dead, and I went to your funeral," Scott said taking the finally step back till his back was against the door of his house. His hand began to fumble behind his back trying to get the door open.

"Scott," Stiles was a little heartbroken seeing his best friend in the entire world acting afraid of him. The second Scott's hand turned the door handle he rushed into the house and slammed the door in his face.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but this is too much for me," Scott said from behind the door. Scott back turned towards the door slid down till he was sitting on the floor, head cradled in his hands.

"Please stay there I'm calling your father," Scott said. Stiles heard the phone beginning to rings as he lend against the door. He knew right then and there that this world was different it was some kind of alternate reality and he was losing his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review of you like the story, and follow it as well. Thanks for reading and enjoy. special thanks to Wolfgirl52892 for reviewing :)

* * *

Racing back towards the forest Stiles couldn't help but begin to cry after receiving such horrible news that in this world he was dead, and even worse that he took his own life was something he just couldn't believe. After running for about ten minutes Stiles legs began to cramp up and he knew that he needed to rest. As he stood just a few houses down from Jackson's taking heavy deep breaths he began to try and think that Derek was his only hope, Derek would be the only person he could depend on in this world.

"Hey, are you ok?" A meek sounding voice asked. Stiles looked up from his bend over position to see that the voice belonged to a familiar face.

"Isaac!" Stiles said coming to a standing position, and through his gasps for breath.

"Ah, do I know you?" He asked face racked with confusion. Stiles took a second and really looked at him, and he couldn't help to notice the black eye he was sporting and a swollen lip.

"You look familiar do we go to school together," Isaac asked again. Stiles wasn't that close to Isaac in his world, but he saw major differences between the two. This Isaac wouldn't even make eye contact and every time he did Isaac would flinch a little.

"Yea you look familiar too," Stiles answered back flashing a smile.

"I'm…I'm sorry I forgot your name," Isaac said raising his eyes just slightly enough that Stiles could see his crystal clear blue eyes.

"It's Stiles," Stiles's answered and extended his hand in a gesture of introducing himself. Isaac just looked at him and from his shaky body language it seemed he was frighten to even take Stiles touch. Isaac slowly undid his arms from their wrapped position around his body and shock Stiles hand with his own.

"Nice too meet you, I'm shocked you knew my name," Isaac said flashing a brief smile.

"It's ok, are you ok, what happened to your eye?" Stiles asked. Isaac quickly turned around.

"Ahhhhh….I…I…. fell," He said starting to shake. Stiles felt so bad for him, and knew about what use to happen to him at the hands of his father, but this was really bad. Isaac jumped almost out of his skin when Stiles tried to touch him.

"I…I got to go," Isaac said coving his face as he rushed back on his bike. He didn't look back once as he pedaled off. Stiles knew after seeing Isaac that he to wasn't a werewolf, and then it finally started clicking. Since the Hale fire never happened Peter never became the Alpha, he never bit Scott, nothing after that ever happened Derek never became an Alpha, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson everyone who was affected by that one event of the Hale fire were never changed. Stiles's ADHD was in over drive as he was so intrigued by how much this world was different then his own. Stiles began to run again this time his plan have changed no longer was he heading back to the forest to hide and wait for Derek, but now he was headed to the smartest person he knew about all things supernatural. It was time to make a drop in on the town's best vet; it was time to see Deaton.

…..

Dray walked down the hall's of Beacon Hill's high and blended in like a chameleon amongst the other students, but that was from the point of view of any adults, the students on the other hands, especially one became very intrigued by a new attractive male student.

"Your new aren't you?" A gorgeous blond got Dray's attention. Although the blond didn't know Dray, he knew her.

"Hi, Lydia, " He said with a great big smile.

"Oh, see I'm impressed," She said running her hand down his shoulder towards his arm.

"Lydia, have you seen Scott?" Dray asked.

"Who?" She looked so confused. Dray started to laugh.

"Lydia you just made my day do you know that," He answered.

"We haven't even started yet," She said running her finger down his chest.

"Maybe later," He said pulling her hand from his chest.

"Who's this asshole," Jackson said walking up to both of them, Dray's back turned towards him.

"Hey, Jackson," Dray said with a smile. Jackson smiled as well. Lydia looked even more confused.

"Oh shit," Jackson said droped his Lacrosse stick and hugged Dray. Dray wasn't to keen on his human vessel connection to Jackson, but it proved a great assent in learning about everyone in Beacon Hill's.

"I can't believe you're here," Jackson said pulling away from the hug. Dray plastered the same fake smile back on. "Lydia do you know who this is?" Jackson asked her.

"Ah,," She said back.

"We went to camp for years together when we were younger," Lydia saw something strange in Jackson's eye's it was a hint of care and happiness that he normally never expressed, well besides when he was talking about Lacrosse.

"So, you here for good? Is your brother here with you?" Jackson asked.

"No Jackson it's just me, and I'm starting to actually like this place," Dray said with a smile.

"Oh well that's awesome," Jackson said. "What?" Jackson said when he looked towards Lydia seeing her face wrenched with a distained looked.

"You're acting weird?" She said flipping her hair before she started walking away. As soon as Jackson's back was towards her she flashed Dray the hand gesture of a phone and mouthed, "Call me"

"Your girlfriend just told me to call her," Dray said to Jackson. Jackson started laughing.

"You…you think she's my girlfriend, just wow thought you knew," Jackson could barely get the words out with his laughing. Dray was losing his patience trying to play human talking with Jackson, especially this human one.

"I'm looking for someone Jackson, his name is Scott. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"Scott McCall, yay tall, Latino, smells like wet dog, do you know where I can find him?" Dray said motioning Scott's height with his hand.

"Oh you mean that loser, yea he use to be on my Lacrosse team. I don't know where to find him sorry, why do you need to talk with him anyways?" Jackson asked.

"That's my business," Dray said walking away from Jackson. Dray wanted to make sure that what he thought was true. Seeing Jackson still human made him believe it even more that when he found Scott he would be human too.

…

"I'm sorry we're closed right now," Deaton said walking out of the back exam room carrying a tray of glassware after hearing little ding that alerted him to the door opening. Deaton dropped the tray and the sound of breaking glass made Stiles jump slightly.

"Deaton relax I can explain," Stiles said trying to get him to not run away into the back.

"Stiles why are you here?" He asked slowly. Stiles could see how boggled he was.

"I need your help Deaton, I know you were the emissary to Hale pack and I need Derek," Stiles blurted out really fast. Deaton's eye's widened with sheer utter surprise.

"Stiles how do you know that?" He asked.

"I'm not the Stiles from here. I'm a different one, and yes I know how crazy it sounds and I do think I'm slightly crazy for thinking it, but where I'm from Scott's a werewolf, Derek's family died in a fire and that set off a whole chain of events and now I'm here. The only reason I can even follow this myself is because I watch way too much Sci-fi," Stiles started to ramble.

"Stiles calm down. How did you know about me being the Hale's emissary and the attempted fire at the Hale house? No one knows about that?" Deaton asked.

"I told you I'm not from here, wait did you say the fire was stopped here? That's it! That event changed everything like I knew it. Wait!" Stiles shouted, "Your still their emissary?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Deaton answered. Stiles moved towards the counter and pushed open the mountain ash door proving before Deaton even asked that Stiles wasn't anything supernatural.

"This can't be true?" He said to himself.

"What?" Stiles said.

"A few years ago Derek suddenly aged up ten years over night with all these new memories of the future, he stopped the fire at his home. His mother and the rest of his family have been looking for a way to fix him for years, he talked about Scott, you and other people, who weren't even born yet, Talia believed that it could have only been a curse by witches and she's bee searching for the strongest witches to save Derek,"

"Save Derek?" Stiles cut him off.

"Talia thought he was going crazy because of what happened to a young girl, who was attacked in the forest,"

"You mean Paige? Derek killed her I know that," As Stiles said it Deaton's eyes widened again in shock.

"How do you know that no one does? Talia took that memory from Derek," he said with a bewildered look on his face.

"It happened differently in my world, which is were the Derek that is here is from, I'm sorry I'm confusing myself on this, do you even understand me?"

"Stiles, it's confusing more then you even know, and I do believe what your saying is true because…" He paused. "Because you couldn't have crossed that barrier unless what you told me was true,"

"Ah why?" Stiles asked.

"Because you're not human anymore," Deaton said pausing, "Well at least the you in this world."

"Scott said I killed myself now your telling me the me here is a monster or something?" Stiles said way to loudly.

"That was a cover your father, I mean his father set up to protect the secret of you being turned,"

"Turned! Turned into what?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I don't know actually, I just heard it from the Hales, your, I mean his father was hunting something and it got to Stiles. Your, I mean his father covered it up with a suicide note to protect him from other hunters, like the Argents," Deaton said confusing Stiles even more.

"So let me get this straight, the me in this world isn't dead? He's some kind of monster? Deaton nodded his head yes, and Stiles mind was blown once again. He took a seat in an old chair against the wall. "My dad's a hunter in this world?" Stiles thought to himself, just as he was about to ask for more information he was cut off by Deaton.

"Stiles how did you get here?" Deaton asked. Stiles started and told Deaton everything that happened in his world since Dray turned it upside down and now inside out. Deaton didn't say a word as Stiles continued on for a good forty-five minutes. Till he finally stopped and asked, "Any questions?"

"To many to even start," Deaton said looking up and smiling. "I'm calling Talia and notifying her to come back right away with Derek," Deaton said pulling out his cell phone. "Stay here for now you'll be safe," Deaton said before taking the call in the back exam room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone i was hoping to get more feedback from everyone who was reading the story, but really haven't. It really makes writing this story so much funner if i get to hear from the readers. So please if you can take the time out, and are enjoying the story say something lol. Thanks everyone.

* * *

As Stiles waited passionately for the Hales across town Dray continued his skulking around the campus of Beacon Hills High School mind ticking away as he thought of what his next move was going to be. As he came around the bend of the hallway head for the schools exit he found what he had been looking for, he found Scott McCall.

"Scott!" He called up causing Scott to stop walking and look up. Scott looked confused at why this strange guy was calling his name. As Dray walked towards him he couldn't help but to think how tiny and pathetic Scott looked, this was a might champion in a old stupid red hoodie, jeans and old worn sneakers.

"Do I know you?" Scott asked. Dray didn't answer right away, and it was creeping Scott out that his guy he didn't know was standing in front of him smiling like a nut job.

"You don't seem to different," Dray said. The Scott in his world wasn't much different, this Scott had longer hair the way he use to keep his hair before becoming a werewolf, and wasn't as fit. Their was a major difference Scott was human.

"I'm sorry dude who are you?" Scott asked as he taking a step backwards.

"I'm a friend of Stiles," Dray said. Scott's face went slightly white.

"You mean was," He said.

"Oh, come on we both know that's not true," Dray said. "Where is he?"

"You know that he's alive?" Scott seemed surprised even as he said the words. "He really is alive?" He seemed desperate for assurance when he asked Dray, but all he got was laughter from him.

"When you see him tell him Dray will be back for him when I'm ready for him," Dray said to Scott, who still looked confused by him and his mentioning of Stiles being alive. Scott didn't say anything as Dray walked past him and out the door of Beacon Hill's High School.

….

"Stiles, the Hale's are coming back," Deaton said stepping out of the back room. Stiles had fallen asleep by how long that Deaton had been in the back it wasn't a shocker. As Deaton stood there he couldn't help but stare at Stiles. It wasn't everyday that someone who was dead walked back into town alive. Deaton had lied to Stiles about not knowing what happened and what the Stiles in this world was. As much as Deaton wanted to trust what he was being told by Stiles there was a part of him that couldn't believe a story that was something so crazy. As Deaton walked back into the exam room he couldn't help but remember something that Stiles said about Scott, and it was at that second he remember that Scott was so post to work today. Looking at his watch he knew Scott was already on his way. How was he going to tell Scott about Stiles being alive? He thought to himself. Deaton couldn't believe that Scott was a werewolf in Stiles's world, and even the sheer possibility of Scott being a true alpha was shocking. It was when Stiles brought up that Scott was a true alpha Deaton took that as something he could have only known from being around the supernatural a lot as its extremely rare, and only happens in times of grave need for a true champion of goodness. As Deaton thought about it more he slowly believed more and more of Stiles's story.

"Scott!" Deaton shouted and moved towards him sharply enough that it startled Scott.

"Hi," Scott said slowly as his brows lowered in confusion at Deaton's weird behavior.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted as Stiles walked into the exam room. Deaton's head bobbled back and forth unclear at what to said. There were moments of awkward silences between all three of them.

"Scott calm down" Deaton said as Scott's breathing was becoming shallow, and with each breath he began to wheeze more. Scott grabbed his chest as full on asthma attack hit him hard. Deaton rushed towards him catching him before he hit the ground. Stiles's rushed though Scott's bag, and was coming up empty, but time was running short as Scott's ability to draw a breath was becoming almost impossible. Scott tried to talk, but words couldn't be formed over his gasps. Finally Stiles remembered that Scott always use to keep his inhaler close and dug into his friends pockets first hoodie finally pulling it out of his jeans pocket along with his keys. Scott was to weak to even grip the inhaler.

"Stiles pump it hurry," Deaton shouted as he held Scott's head upwards on the ground. Stiles started into his friend's glassy eyes as he delivered two life saving pumps of the inhaler into Scott's lungs. Scott let out a loud gasp followed by a few coughs as he sat up from Deaton's arms.

"You saved me," Scott said as soon as he could towards Stiles with a great big smile on his face. Before Stiles could say a word Scott grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. Stiles said nothing as he Scott started to sob into his shirt. Scott's asthma was so bad Stiles had forgotten since human Scott was something he barely even remembered now when he thought of his best friend. Being a werewolf had really taken over his life and his human weaknesses were things of the past.

"I'd never let anything happen to you," Stiles said back with a smile. Scott wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry I'm being a baby," Scott said as Stiles and Deaton helped him up. "I'm so happy your back," Scott said again as he grabbed his best friend into another hug. "You grew you hair out?" He said seemingly moving past the fact that he almost died. Stiles and Deaton couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea, I did," Stiles, said though his laughs. The ding of the doorbell broke up the conversation.

"Stay here," Deaton said as he walked out into the front.

"Stiles, tell me what happened to you?" Scott asked as soon as Deaton left. Stiles was trying to listen to Deaton in the front, but could only make out sounds which he weren't even sure if were words.

"Stiles!" Scott said again, this time poking him in the belly. Stiles turned around and couldn't help but smile. Scott hadn't done that to him in years. When Stiles was lost in his ADHD fueled brain that's how Scott always brought him back down to earth. A loud crashing sound startled both boys and stopped their laughter instantly.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles said. Stiles was the first to move towards the front followed by Scott as they got closer they could hear Deaton yelling for someone to leave.

"Finally Stiles took you long enough," A young man said as soon as Stiles crossed the thresh hold of the door way. The pieces of a chair lay around the front room.

"Boys go back inside," Deaton said face more serious then Stiles ever had remembered seeing before.

"If you move Stiles's I'll snap both of their necks before you can even say stop," the boy said.

"Who are you?" Deaton said trying to get the boy to deal with him instead of Stiles, but the young man wouldn't look away from him. Finally after the third time the boy turned towards Deaton.

"Didn't my Stiles tell you?" The young man said calmly as he began to walk towards them. He stopped right at the wooden swinging door of the counter.

"Don't think this mountain ash crap can stop me Deaton," The boy said as he ran his hand over the door, his hand started to smoke as he did, but this only made him laugh.

"Tell him Stiles!" He screamed so loudly that Scott cringed next to Stiles. "I didn't see you their Scott, you're even more pathetic here. Tell them Stiles before I count to three or I'll kill them. 1…2…"

"Stop!" Stiles shouted. "His name is fucking Dray, that's the thing I told you about Deaton. "Scott you have to go in the back," Stiles turned to Scott and said.

"No you don't Scott you're going to want to see this," Dray said as he shifted in front of all of them. Scott let out a blood-curling scream Stiles reached out to stop his friend, but missed him as he tore off into the back.

"Don't move Stiles," Dray said shifting back to human, just as Stiles was about to take off after Scott. Deaton couldn't take his eye's off Dray, his jaw hung open slightly as he was in shock at what he saw.

"Fuck you, your sick son of a bitch," Stiles said face red with anger.

"I like this side of you Stiles, it's the reason why I let you live," Dray said still pacing around.

"What are you?" Deaton finally asked.

"I'm your future ruler," Dray said in his normal egotistically way that Stiles compared to Jackson times a hundred.

"Your insane Dray, and your full of crap you can't even cross this counter," Stiles was taking a chance as he couldn't tell if Dray was playing with him again or really couldn't cross the mountain ash.

"Stiles I'm going to be honest here with you I'm slightly weaker here in his world with out the others, but with you here I'm more then strong enough to cross this mountain ash bullshit and do what ever I wanted to you Stiles, but then what fun is that," Dray started to laugh as he finished his rant.

"Fuck you, you psycho vampire," Stiles shouted as he walked towards the door. Deaton tried to stop him, but Stiles pushed his hands away.

"Don't ever call me that Stiles!" He screamed so loudly right into Stiles face that he could see the veins in his neck pulsate. The door now was the only thing that separated the two and neither seemed willing to back down or do anything, till finally Dray backed away.

"Don't worry Stiles enjoy this time to have some fun, but don't worry I'll come back for you and then you'll learn what it's really like to be someone's bitch," Dray said as his held the door of the clinic open.

"Oh, by the way Stiles, in this world I don't need to complete my goal to rule," Dray said before taking off. The vacuum of air that he created was so powerful that it ripped the door right off the hinges.

"Stiles are you ok," Deaton asked as Stile let out a deep breath. Stiles turned towards him and slightly lost his balance. Deaton caught him and asked again.

"Yea, I'm just not that brave normally," Stiles said standing back up on his own.

"Stiles you have to tell me more about this being you called Dray. Tell me everything," Deaton asked,

"Shouldn't we go after Scott first?" Stiles said.

"Stiles I've never seen something like that I could feel the power, I know you care about Scott like I do, but if what you told me is true and your not from this time or world we need to figure how to stop that thing and send you back," Deaton spoke softly, but firm trying to get his message across.

The pitter-patter of feet caused Stiles and Deaton to turn their heads back towards the former doorway, but now gaping hole in the building. A woman in what appeared to in her late thirties walked in followed behind by two men in black leather jackets. Stiles knew just who she was, she was beautiful with high cheekbones, but there was one feather that gave away her identity, it was her eye's they had a certain sparkle, but also expressed power, love and compassion. Stiles needed no introduction he knew this was Derek's mother Talia Hale. They shared the same eyes even if they were different colors that sparkle was there.

"Thank you for coming Talia," Deaton said walking out from behind the counter.

"Deaton you sounded like this was important no need to take me," She said as she move towards him and hugged him. "Can we talk in private?" She asked.

"No need this is Stiles he knows all about…well he knows about everything, and is the reason why I called you," Deaton said. Talia's head tilted side ways.

"Stiles," His name rolled off her lips as her brain was hard at working thinking. " He's John son?" said slightly disbelieving what she was seeing. The two men behind her let out deep roars as their beared fangs, "Stop now," Talia turned towards them just as they were about to charge at Stiles. AS she turned back around towards Stiles he could see her eyes shift from alpha red back to their normal color.

"How is he human?" She turned, eyes widened with disbelief and asked Deaton. She walked over towards Stiles, who still hadn't said a word.

"Stiles!" A deep voice called put. Stiles raised his eyes over the shoulders of the two male wolves and saw Derek standing in the open door way. It took every bit of strength Stiles had not to run and hug him. As Stiles stared at Derek he noticed no changes in him at all, it was like he was seeing him minutes after he disappeared that night.

"Deaton what is going on? Does this have to do with what happened to Derek all those years ago?" she asked.

"Yes, Talia it does. Stiles here isn't from this world like is Derek. It seems some witches spell brought them here, but theirs a even greater problem," Deaton said. Talia's eyes showed how shocked she was at receiving such earth changing news in just a few words. Deaton began to fill Talia in on everything and foremost the monster known as Dray. Stiles slowly crept towards Derek, who face lit Deaton up with a great big smile.

"Hi," Stiles said unable to think of anything else to say. Derek just continued smiling, he moved towards Stiles, and for a second Stiles flinched, but it was only a hug. Being held by Derek felt oh to right, and felt amazing his warm toned body pressing against his own.

"I knew I wasn't crazy Stiles," Derek said pulling away from him.

"Why would never think that?" Stiles asked back in a low voice as if that would stop the other werewolves from hearing him.

"Because…Well because I woke up here in this place having the ability to change what happened to my family, just with the side effect being that one minute to everyone I'm sixteen, then over night I aged ten years and all these memories that to everyone seemed crazy. You all were toddlers and I'm talking about Scott being a werewolf, a true alpha, I'm talking about you, the argents and everything that happened with Dray. They all thought I was crazy,"

"I'm sorry Derek, we didn't know what happened to you, when we found you, you had aged backwards with no memories it seemed Jennifer switched you and the other Derek from here because Dray needed him.

"How did you get here?" Derek asked. Stiles filled Derek in on everything that happened to everyone in their pack after he left. Slowly all attention was on Stiles's story with out his knowledge, and he would continue for over ten minutes before he realized everyone was listening to him.

"Young man are you sure what you are saying is true?" Talia interrupted him.

"I am" Stiles answered her with as much respect he could muster.

"Deaton we'll kill this thing your worried about then we'll find the witch to fix this mess," She said turning back to Deaton.

"No you can't he's too strong," Stiles interrupted.

"Stiles!" Derek said loudly at his sign of disrespect to his mother.

"Derek you know what Dray can do, they aren't strong enough to stop him," Stiles pled for Derek support but he lowered his eyes as his mother came over towards him.

"Don't worry Stiles we'll be prepared I'll notify every available pack and with their help it will be know problem to kill this vampire," She spoke quietly and stroked Stiles face gently.

"Deaton keep him here I don't want John finding out about this, Derek go find this Scott McCall Deaton told me about him knowing anything is risky bring him back here so I can erase his memory about all of this. Keno, and Ric, I want you to track this thing find out where it is, but don't engage it," She walked off followed by Derek and the two men. Derek didn't even say goodbye to Stiles, and that hurt a lot. Seeing this side of Derek was strange, Stiles had never seen Derek take orders or seem so wimpy.

"Stiles don't " Deaton exclaimed as Stiles went to grab Derek's arm.

"Stile's I can't stay I have to do what my mother wants. Don't worry I won't hurt him," Derek said giving him a small smile before he pulled away and walked out of the clinic. Stiles could do nothing but watch Derek once again leave him alone. It was then that he began to think of younger Derek and began reflecting on there short, but amazing time together. He couldn't believe that the same person could be so different, and even worse that he really had feelings for them both.

* * *

Lover triangle between Derek's and Stiles whats do you think about this?

What other ships would you like to see?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone first time we are back in the original teen wolf university of my first story. Let me know if what you think of the chapter, i really really want to hear everyones thoughts, so please if you can take the time i'd really appreciate it.

* * *

It was coming up on the one-month anniversary of Stile's disappearance and it was especially hard on Scott and Derek more then any other member of the pack. Lydia had just been released from Eichen House, and Jackson had planned a huge celebration with everyone. Scott was extremely hesitant about having a party on a day that should have been set aside to remember Stiles, but Isaac pressed for him to come to the party. Ever since Stiles disappeared Isaac had started taking much more of the leadership role of the pack. Scott just didn't seem to be the same person anymore without Stiles. It was as if when Stiles disappeared a piece of him was lost as well.

"Please Scott try to have some fun tonight," Isaac said as he put on a nice collared polo shirt. Scott looked up from a seated position on his bed and just smiled.

"Can't we just stay here and do other things," Scott said rubbing his bed with his hand as he kept winking at Isaac. Isaac couldn't help but smile.

"As much as I would love that it's been way to long, but I promised Jackson you would come. Everyone is going to be there and they want to see you Scott. It's been a month and we are no closer to learning anything about what happened to Stiles, and I'm sorry Scott but you're going to have to learn how to live without him," Scott couldn't even look at him as Isaac spoke. The words were hard to hear, and even though a part of him understood it he would never let it go.

"Fuck you," Scott said eyes flickering red for a second as the anger built in his belly.

"Scott!" Isaac looked disappointed as Scott brushed past him and walked into the bathroom. Scott made it extra clear by slamming the door of the bathroom he was mad.

"Scott even Derek is coming tonight. Please I'm sorry for telling you what you need to hear, but no one else is going to. Lydia, Jackson, Kira, Liam, Malia, Danny, Logan, Derek and Deaton want too see you. You barely go to school, and avoiding them like the plague isn't going to bring Stiles back. You can be mad at us because we are trying to move on with our lives," Isaac said towards the bathroom door.

"Don't tell me how to live Isaac, and I know for a fact that Derek isn't letting anything go. I don't care how much Deaton digs into his brain trying to nurse him back to health after everything, but I will never let Stiles go. I will bring him home," Scott screamed. He slammed the door again, this time harder that the room shook. Everything started shaking, Isaac could barely keep himself grounded as things started to fall off the shelves in Scott's room. The bathroom door swung open and Scott grabbed hold of Isaac just as he was about to fall over.

"Are you ok?" Scott yelled over the crashing sounds of things in the house. The two boys stood embraced in the doorway waiting for the shaking to stop. This was the worse Earthquake that either the boys ever experienced in their lives. As the shaking settled down about after a minute the two boys made their way back into Scott's room. Scott raced to the window to see he damage from the window. Tree's lay torn from their roots some in the streets, one giant oak had fallen on a car across the street from him. The sky had a weird look to it, unlike Scott had ever seen that went along with an earthquake. As he stood out the window a large flash of light in the distance was so bright that it caused Scott to let out a scream as he fell backwards.

"Scott!" Isaac screamed as he grabbed him from falling. Scott grabbed his eyes for a few seconds before bouncing back towards his feet. He raced out off the room,

"Where you going?" Isaac screamed, but Scott just kept going. Isaac went after him still screaming his name.

"The light," was all Scott yelled back before disappearing out of the house and into the streets of Beacon Hill. Isaac wanted to go after him, but decided that he need time alone, and that he should clean up the house after everything was thrown all over by the earthquake. Scott rushed to where he saw the flash of light. He couldn't even tell why the pull was so strong, but he followed it deep into the wooded area of Beacon Hills. Another flash pulled Scott to the left, which was different then were he originally thought it was, but he followed with out ever-even thinking about it twice. Scott came to an open patch of land, which once held the residences of the Hale house, but now was empty. In the middle of the field Scott thought he saw someone. As he raced towards this figure the shape defined more and more till it was clearly a person. Scott could tell the person was a male and Caucasian by the clear fact that he was barely clothed.

"You ok?" Scott called out. The male stood up and turned towards him. He was wearing what appeared to be some sort of mask and loincloth around his lower extremities. It was the only real piece of clothing he wore, which was extremely strange for it being the cold out. Around his neck that went down to peaks was some kind of beaded designed jewelry that looked fancy, but strange at the same time. The notable colors red blue and black filled the necklace. The slender frame of the male made Scott think this wasn't an older man, but a teenager. He looked like some kind of ancient warrior wearing this strange looking black mask that revealed only his eyes and lower lip. It had horns, four of them to be précised, two large and two tiny protruded from the top of the mask and rose into his hairline. Scott could only think that it resembled some kind of demon or even the devil himself. Besides the things the boy wore his body it self spoke much about him. He was dirty, with dirt seemingly coving parts of his bare body, from his chest, legs you name it, a seeming layer of dirt cover his skin. Still Scott couldn't stop staring at the boy's mask and mainly at his light brown eyes. The mask looked so evil, but the boy's eyes screamed something different, they were filled everything but that look of evil. The main feeling that Scott got while staring into the boy's eyes was pain. The young man for the first time since standing up moved his right hand towards his mask. As he did Scott could make out a bracelet on his wrist, it looked like one of those kinds people with allergies have to wear by the writing on it. r

"Stiles?" Scott asked before the boy pulled the mask off. Scott's eyes began to water up, as the boy behind the mask was Stiles. Scott couldn't help but run to his friend and through his arms around him. Stiles seem hesitant to hug him, but finally he did, and doing so meant dropping the mask he once wore to the ground.

"Oh my god," Scott kept saying as he hugged Stiles harder and though his sobbing. Stiles pulled away and turned his back towards Scott. Stiles back was scared up, and even hard some fresh scratches on his lower and upper back.

"Stiles what happened to you?" Scott asked. Stiles turned back around eye's beginning to water up. Tears started to roll down his face.

"I…I don't want to talk about it Scott, we have more important things to worry about.

"What Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He's coming back too," Stiles, said wiping the tears from his eyes. Now so close to him Scott could read what was written on the bracelet, it said, "Grade A" and underneath that said, "Do not touch". Scott had so many questions, but Stiles seemed fragile.

"You mind giving me your other shirt?" Stiles asked. Scott smiled and took of the second shirt and handed the red and blue gingham shirt to Stiles. As he did Stiles ripped the necklace off his neck and through it as far as he could. Stiles seemed unfazed by the scratch that was caused by pulling it off, even as blood rolled down his neck he just put the shirt on and started walking.

"Where you going?" Scott asked

"Your house I'd like get the fuck out of this?" Stiles said Scott could only think he was thinking about the loincloth that went from his waist and slightly down his thigh. It was a dull lighter shade of gray.

"Stiles your going to get hurt walking with no shoes" Scott said to him. Stiles stopped walking and turned towards him.

"I'll be fine," He said with such a stern face. "I know you have questions Scott, but I'm not ready to talk about anything," He said just as the words were going to come out of Scott's mouth to ask.

"Don't worry Stiles, when your ready we can talk," Scott said as he walked side by side his best friend.

"How long have I been gone?" Stiles finally asked breaking the silence in the mile walk.

"A month, today is the anniversary," Scott said gave Stiles a small chuckle.

"What?" Scott asked with a smile across his face.

"It's only been a month here, I've been gone for years I've lost count," Stiles said with zero signs of feelings, whereas Scott stopped in his tracks walking.

"What!" Scott said lowly.

"Yep, come on I really want to shower," Stiles said as he kept walking. Walking with Stiles the rest of the way home was so strange for Scott. He had never seen his friend so quiet, so different even to the way he walked. When they came to Scott's house Stiles walked in and up the stairs like nothing was different.

"Scott?" Isaac called out as he came out from the corner of the hall. "Holy shit!" Isaac let out extremely loudly as he saw Stiles come to the top of the step and then walk past him. "Stiles? What that fucking Stiles, Scott?" Isaac asked in almost a manic way. "Scott how the fuck?" He said something again before Scott could ask anything.

"It's him, I found him out in the woods were the Hale house use to be," Scott said to a still stun Isaac.

"That still doesn't answer my question of how he's back. What did you do Scott? Tell me?" Isaac pushed for Scott to answer when he made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"I did nothing, I wish I did, but I just had a feeling after seeing that flash of light," Scott was becoming flustered. "Stiles will tell use everything," Scott said what got Isaac to stop walking around.

"Your telling me you walked all the way back here with out saying anything to him?" Isaac asked, brow rose inquisitively as he asked.

"Yep, and it was extremely uncomfortable, but he'll tell us everything when he's ready," Scott said. Both boys turned their hands back towards the stairs as they heard the water began to run in the shower.

"Like come on Scott you don't think this is a little fucked up. He just shows up in what I can only compare to Princess Leia's slave costume,"

"Really?" Scott rolled his eyes. "I showed you that movie once, and now you quote it to much," He started to chuckle.

"What ever Scott it's true though," He started to smile. The two boys shared a smile and then a brief kiss before Isaac walked off into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" he yelled back, "No" Scott answered as he ran up the stairs. Scott took a seat on his bed, and quickly fell back into it. As he stared at his ceiling he pled for his thoughts to jump to any topic but Stiles, but he couldn't his mind started coming up dark way in which Stiles got the scars on his body that he saw on him. For what Scott knew Stiles had spent his time in hell. Scott heard the door before it opened, but he just assumed it was going to be Isaac.

"I'm sure you like seeing me lying here," Scott said with a small chuckle as he sat up. "Oh, Shit" Scott let out seeing that the person who entered the room wasn't Isaac, but Stiles.

"I don't really care," He said with a stern look on his face. Scott was shocked; this would be the time his friend would have made a joke, but now nothing.

"I'm borrowing some of your clothing," Stiles said moving towards Scott's dresser towel wrapped around his waist. Water still glistened on Stiles's fare skin and as Scott noticed his friends more tone body he wasn't looking at him because of the notable changes physically, but the damages. Over the years Scott had seen Stiles shirtless more then probably everyone and he never had any scars. Scott had noticed two small ones on his upper collarbone area that looked like a slash mark, and the second, which was circular and on his shoulder. Scott noticed that one while walking behind him, but now clean there was so many more on his body. They ranged from different sizes, shapes and color. Some were tiny slashes, others larger in length and width, but the ones that really stood out were the burns.

"Stiles what happened to you?" Scott finally couldn't hold back anymore and asked. Stiles turned towards him suddenly hand clutching an old worn out Baseball jersey in his hand. He wouldn't make direct eye contact, and that was very strange for Stiles.

"Scott you don't need to know that, its not important," He said turning away to slide the shirt over his head.

"Stiles, tell me what happened?" Scott asked standing up off his bed in a jerking fashion. Stiles didn't bother turning around.

"Let it go Scott, we have bigger things to worry, about" Stiles said again as he stepped into a pair of shorts.

"Stiles!" Scott paused. Stiles pulled off the towel from around his waist and turned towards him.

"You're not going to stop annoying me about this aren't you?" Stiles tossed the towel on to the floor. Stiles had an angry expression on his face, and Scott could see a brief quiver in his lip.

"Stiles, I" Scott again to asked but Stiles cut him off.

"This is what happens to you when you're a slave," Stiles said pulling up his shirt to once again reveal a few of the scars Scott saw before. Scott mouth dropped slightly, his stomach tied into knots, and the sheer ability to speak seemed to be had been ripped out of him.

"Happy, I didn't think you had the balls to deal with that, but now you know" Stiles said in a dry tone showing a meaner side of his Scott only saw when he was possessed. Scott didn't ever get a word out before Stiles walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"He was a slave!" Scott said to himself over and over again in his head. The guilt was unbelievable, and also was his curiosity.

* * *

I'd like everyone's thoughts would you rather me go back and fourth telling the story about what happened after the jump from the A.U. or make it a different story like i've been thinking about doing. Please let me know. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, Enjoy the chapter, and like always let me know your thoughts. I did something to here to give flashbacks into the past U.R were Stiles was let me know if you like how this happened, cause i thought of two ways of doing it and this was the first. Also i would like to open the talking about Who, do you see as a better Derek for Stiles. Down the line i think it would be cool to leave it up to the readers if i can get many of your to participate. Enjoy.

* * *

Scott finally gained control over his functions and went down stairs to find Stiles sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles answered as he continued to flip away at the remote. " Can you move please?" Stiles asked when Scott stepped in front of the TV.

"Where is Isaac?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Stiles said again this time getting pissed enough at Scott's question that he through the remote on the couch and stood up.

"Stiles calm down. What's wrong?" Scott asked stepping in front of him stopping him from walking out of the living room.

"Get out of my face Scott," Stiles said as he stared in his best friend's face. Scott took a step back, face stunned by Stiles expression. Stiles pushed pass smashing his shoulder into Scott's as he did.

"Stiles tonight there's a party for Lydia, and I think you should come. I have to tell everyone your back," As Scott talked Stiles kept walking. "Derek's going to be there," As soon as the words rolled out off Scott's tongue Stiles stopped walking and turned back suddenly.

"How…How is he?" Stiles asked in a soft voice. A flicker of the emotion came over Stiles, and Scott could tell from his eyes, they had a extra bit of sparkle in them when Scott talked about Derek.

"He was a wreck. I…I haven't really been there for him Deaton has, tonight will be the first time I see him since he moved out a few days after you left," Scott said to Stiles as he walked back over to him.

"So you failed him too?" Stiles said lip quivering in anger. Stiles pushed Scott using both hands. "What kind of alpha are you?" Stiles said again pushing him. Scott couldn't even think of what to say as guilt began to take over his mind. "You're a piece of shit for not helping him," Stiles said this time slapping Scott across the face.

"What the fuck stop that," Isaac screamed rushing into the room and giving Stiles a small push away from Scott. Isaac felt horrible when he looked at Scott's heartbroken face as a tear started to roll down his face.

"Don't touch me Isaac, don't ever touch me again!" Stiles screamed so loudly that it stunned Isaac. It was actually scary how crazy it seemed, and so out of Stiles normal behavior. His eyes were wild.

"Stiles calm down," Isaac said calmly trying to settle down the seething Stiles.

"I'll never let you touch me again, if you do I'll kill you. I don't care if he fucks you or not," Stiles said nodding towards Scott before walking off and back upstairs.

"Holy hell, Scott what is wrong with him?" Isaac asked turning towards Scott, who still was in shock.

"Isaac he said that he was a slave," Scott blurted out as he took a seat on the couch. The words came out of nowhere and dazed Isaac.

"Wait what!" Isaac couldn't help but say.

"That's what he told me, and his…his body has all these scars. Isaac I don't know what happened to him, but he blames me," Scott said over voice slightly cracking with emotion. Isaac rushed to his side and did the best to confront him.

"Can you call Deaton, have him and everyone come here now. I can't keep this from them," Scott said.

"Scott, are you sure about this? You think he can handle it?" Isaac asked. Scott shook his head yes. Isaac pulled his phone out and began texting everyone. Scott sat on the couch seemingly lost in his own thoughts. When Stiles walked back into the room Scott jumped off the couch.

"I want to apologize to you Scott, and you Isaac I shouldn't have gone off like that, I'm blaming you for things you can't help. I know that," Stiles said as he refused to make eye contact with either boy.

"Don't worry Stiles you have been through a lot," Scott said back to him.

"I want be treated like a broken baby Scott. I've been through a lot in my five years in that world, so please don't for a second think I'm going to cry and ask for your pity Scott cause I don't want it. All I want is for us to once and for all kill Dray," Both Scott and Isaac had a similar reaction to Stiles saying that he was in that world for five years, their jaws hung slightly open, eyes widened with absolute shock.

"I'm sorry, I know I need to calm down," Stiles said as he began to pace around. Scott couldn't help but to notice a small tick developing on his arm as he moved.

"Stiles please tell me what happened," Scott asked again.

"Fine," He answered, which actually shocked Scott. Stiles trailed past him and took a seat on the armchair next to the couch. Scott took the seat next to Isaac and Stiles started talking about when he first arrived in how Stiles put it counter world, not hell as what Scott and Isaac thought he was going to tell them, but instead he told them of his world were the Hale fire never happened and this changed everything. Stiles told them everything, but when it came to the time Scott noticed a change in Stiles voice the second he said Derek's name.

"Wait Derek was there?" Scott asked as soon as Stiles brought it up.

"All of us had counters, but Derek was switched our Derek, adult Derek was sent their and the younger one here. Derek was there" Stiles said voice shaky saying it. Scott couldn't help to notice that Stiles wiped his eyes quickly.

"Is Derek still there?" Scott asked.

"No, he's dead I'm pretty sure of that, Dray killed him right after the rising failed, I didn't see it, but he would have since I got here, but that's a long time away in the story, to understand anything you need to know what happened the day after I found Derek.

…

A.U

Laying in bed at a cheap motel in Beacon Hill's wasn't something Stiles ever wanted to experience, but there he was in room nine laying on a bed that he couldn't stop imagining how many people had banged on it. It had been almost a day since leaving the vet clinic after Derek left him to follow his mother's orders. Stiles wasn't happy about Deaton putting him here, but he couldn't risk getting seen in town after all he's dead. Sitting their playing with his crap burner phone that Deaton gave him Stiles just want the damn thing to ring.

"Stiles wake up," A voice yelled over and over again. Stiles began to feel small pushes as he continued to sleep and dream.

"Derek" Stiles let out in a soft mumble.

"Stiles!" the voice screamed so loudly. Stiles jumped to his feet and almost fell off the bed.

"Derek how did you get in here?" Stiles asked still embarrassed that he was dreaming of him, actually of both of him.

"I brought Scott to you," HE said pointing to the foot of the bed. Stiles rushed to the front of the bed to see Scott lying on the floor incapacitated.

"What did you do to him?" Stiles hollered as he checked on Scott.

"Relax O.K he's fine just sleeping. I had to get a little violent, but this Scott is even more of a whiner then ours," Derek said with a chuckle.

"Get out," Stiles screamed in anger. Derek seemed slightly shocked, but started to back away from both of them.

"Scott are you ok? Can you hear me?" Stiles asked as he tried to bring him too. Finally let out a gown.

"See he's fine," Derek said as he turned the door handle.

"Did you not hear? Get out!" Stiles screamed again. Derek let out a sigh and walked out of the room.

* * *

As Stiles attended to Scott across town Dray was deep into his plan, as he walked out of the old warehouse that once was the residences of a witch coven that had come to Beacon Hill looking for revenge against the twins. Instead they became an instrument in what became Dray's down fall and led to his and Stiles banishment to this world. As Dray walked out of the building a black escalade was parked not too far from the door. Outside of his stood the young man that Dray had forced into working with him named Brett.

"Were they there Dray?" He asked as Dray approached the car.

"No, and I want it to stay that way," he said back. "Get everyone on the search for them. It shouldn't be that hard, there shouldn't be that many covens left besides them. The leader is a woman named Dena, or Kara, who's her daughter. Tell everyone the order is kill on sight, but bring me one of the boy's named Drew, but rough him up ok," Dray said as Brett opened the door.

"Who do you want me to send?" He asked.

"Send the vampires I made. Have you talked with your pack yet?" Dray asked when Brett got into the backseat. The SUV started to move, and Brett wouldn't look at Dray.

"Brett did you not hear me?" Dray raised his voice. Brett turned to face him.

"No sir I haven't. I…I don't have a right to speak up to my Alpha that's not how it works since I'm a young Beta," Brett said with a look of fear on his face.

"Relax Brett, just take me there I'll talk with your Alpha," Dray said. "Now where to?"

"I can't do that," Brett said looking down. Dray jerked towards him grabbing hold of him by his hair and jarred his head backwards. Brett let out a whimper.

"You belong to me Brett lets not for get that. Your loyalty belongs to me. You will do as I ask and in return will get to prosper and enjoy having a head," Dray said right into his ear as he continued yanking on his hair.

"I'm sorry lord Dray," He said causing Dray to finally let go of him.

"Where to Brett? Dray asked again. This time Brett gave Dray the address and they headed on their way. Brett had a terrified look on his face. It had only been a day on team Dray and Brett didn't look like he was enjoying it; instead he looked lost and hopeless. It wasn't too long that the car came to a stop at a large house in the middle of the residential area of Beacon Hills. The house was only about a mile or two away from Scott McCall's house. Dray found it funny that a pack of Werewolves could live right in town and no one knew a thing. He thought how easy it was going to be to complete his goal in this world.

"Let's go Brett, time to introduce me to the family," Dray said exiting from the right side of the car. By the time Dray walked around to the front Brett hadn't even opened the door yet. Dray motioned for the driver to open the door.

"Did you not hear me Brett!" Dray yelled. Brett turned towards him.

"Not tell you promise you won't kill anyone. I know you can't get in unless invited, so I'm not doing that till you swear," Brett said in his best attempt to be strong, but Dray could smell the fear on him.

"Brett, look at me!" Dray said with a strong commanding tone in his voice. "I have no plans to kill anyone unless they get in my way. I hope your pack sees it my way like you have, if not they can mind their own business, but if they get involved I'll kill them. So you have your deal. Now go" Dray finished by pointing towards the white door on the giant house. Brett walked out of the car and towards the door, with every few seconds he'd turn back and looked at Dray like a sad puppy.

"Sir do you want me to come?" The man in black asked.

"No need stay here" Dray answered. Dray approached the house as soon as the door opened. A small girl, maybe in her late teens opened it.

"Brett! Finally where have you been?" She said rushing into his arms.

"I'm sorry Kerry, been busy," He said looking towards Dray.

"Who's he?" She asked face still slightly buried in his chest.

"A friend, come on lets go in. is Nathan here?" He asked stepping into the house. Dray cleared his throat.

"Come in," Brett said from across the thresh hold of the house. Dray gave him a wink and walked into the house. Dray was quiet surprised by how elegant the house was. Walls done up with fancy art work, and two sculptures of nude women were in clear view as Dray followed the two past the parlor.

"You have a nice house," Dray said.

"Thanks," Kerry turned around and gave him a smile. "Nathan likes the finer things in life as you can see," She continued. Dray made sure to keep count the number of people he came across, first there was an Asian girl with blue hair along with a black boy sitting at the table in the room. When they entered the kitchen, four boys ranging in ages and races from early to maybe mid twenties were making food.

"Holy shit where the fuck have you been?" The oldest Latino looking boy said when seeing Brett.

"Relax Carter," Brett said to him.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kerry asked Dray twice, as the first time he was paying to much attention in on the boys, who began to push Brett around.

"No thank you not my type off food," Dray said with a smile. He knew how to turn the charm on.

"Guys can you stop, we have a guest," Kerry said stopping her foot. The boys quickly settle down and took the seats on the high top marble table.

"Brett, Nathans in the study, just go I have to clean up," She said. Brett ran his hand quickly through his hair to fix it, and continued walking.

"How many members are in your pack? Dray asked.

"Not everyone here is a Werewolf, Nathan takes in runaways," Brett told Dray.

"Better question, how many people slash Werewolves live here?" Dray asked.

"About ten permanent, but it depends on the day," Brett said. He stopped at a large bookcase, and pulled back a copy of Lord of the Flies, and the bookshelf moved back and to the side.

"Follow me," Brett said leading Dray down a flight of stairs.

"Nathan," Brett called out.

"What!" A voice called out. When they turned the corner of the staircase there at a large desk was another younger looking male. He had sandy blond hair, and high cheekbones and the face of a model.

"Brett! Who is this and why have you brought him here?" Dray could only assume was Nathan. The man stood up and banged the desk made of mahogany. Brett was actually quite scared.

"Who are you?" The man came out from behind the desk and asked. He was quiet tall over 6 feet and would have been intimidating towards humans.

"His name is Dray," Brett spoke up.

"Why did you bring him here, especially down here Brett?" Nathan asked. He barely even looked at Dray, every once and a while glance towards him, but his angry glaze was burring through him.

"What are you!" Nathan turned towards Dray and yelled. "I know you're not human, but you're not a Werewolf. How dare you bring an outsider in here!" Nathan swung his hand, and the back part of it connected to Brett's face. Dray started to smile as Brett began to cower on the floor. Dray's laughter stopped Nathan from taking another swing at Brett. He turned towards Dray eye's flickering red for a second as he seethed from the mouth.

"I think you treat him worst then I do," Dray finally spoke up," Nathan turn towards Brett and raised his hand to hit him again. Dray grabbed him by his forearm.

"If you hit him again I will rip your arm off," Dray swung him over his desk, back connecting with a bookcase behind it. The sound of his body crashing on the floor made Brett look up for the first time since Nathan started hurting him.

"Relax I didn't hurt him," Dray said to him. Nathan stood up and roared; claws and teeth were clearly visible, as he had shifted. Dray took a seat in on of the nice armchairs close to front part of the desk and motioned for Nathan to sit down.

"Why did I just sit?" Nathan asked as soon as he took his seat and shifted back to his human face.

"Because I made you, but relax Nathan. I have no desire to kill you or the rest of your pets, but that one is now mine. Seeing how horrible you treat him I'm sure you'll get over it,"

"Don't tell me how to treat my Betas what ever the fuck you are," Nathan interrupted. Nathan picked up a letter opener that was on the desk and drove it into his belly. Brett let out a surprised shout, and Nathan a slight scream.

"Don't ever interrupt me, or the next time you'll die," Dray said putting his feet up on Nathan's desk.

"You said you weren't going to hurt him," Brett said standing back up and walking towards Dray.

"I didn't hurt him, he hurt himself," Dray said back with a sinister smile.

"Now Nathan your pack here now works for me, in exchange for your loyalty you get to be part of the future of this world, if you decide to not to join me then your have to choices stay out of all of my business or die," Dray stood up.

"Why would I ever work for you I'm a alpha I don't take orders," Nathan said pulling the letter opener from his belly and tossing it at Dray. It connected right into Dray's forehead. Brett let out a gasp, but quickly a silence came over the room followed by Dray's laughter. Both Nathan, and Brett looked on in shock as he pulled the letter opener from his head while still laughing. Never before had either of them saw how fast anything supernatural healed.

"Did you really think this could hurt me?" Dray said twirling the bloody letter opener in his fingers.

"What…. What are you?" Nathan said voice riddled with concern.

"I'm…I'm Dray," he said turning away from him while still laughing. As he walked away he dropped the letter opener. Nathan was still in a traces by what he saw, and didn't know what to do.

"Lets go Brett," Dray called and Brett went after him. Nathan and him shared a glance and Brett smiled slightly and walked over to Dray. "Take the day I want an answer by tomorrow, and for your understanding the Hale pack is my enemy, any dealing with them makes you mine as well. So do the right thing work with me or mind you business or I'll kill all of those children up stairs and make you watch before I kill you," Dray said right before beginning to walk up the stairs. Brett didn't say a word he just followed.

* * *

(Note: Stiles is telling this part to Scott and Isaac, it's flashback most of the time, except the Dray parts of the story will be for the reader only, incise anyone was confused by it)


	7. Chapter 7

Let me know your thoughts on the chapter :) Review please Thanks everyone :) also feel free to make any comments

A special shout out to lord kiras and KatJenMos for reviewing and giving me their feedbacks. Thanks and keep them coming everyone :)

* * *

Scot and Stiles sat in silence after Stiles told Scott everything about him not being the Stiles he knew. Stiles told him everything, about the supernatural world, and the world he came from. Scott never said a word, he just sat there on that ugly comforter with maple leafs all over it.

"Scott are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"Ah, I don't know honestly that was a lot to take in," He said looking up towards Stiles.

"I know it is, but you have a right to know," Stiles continued. He truly did feel bad about having to tell his best friend just earth shattering news. As Stiles molded it over in his head he called this Scott his best friend, because he truly seemed to be just like Scott of his world, just more of his older self before becoming a wolf.

"So are you human?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm still human, well for a brief period I was possessed by a evil spirit," Scott burst into laughter and Stiles joined in too. The two shared a few laughs before Scott gave him a slight shove.

"So was I a cool werewolf?" Scott asked.

"The coolest, you are an alpha," Scott face crunched up.

"An Alpha?" He seemed confused.

"An Alpha is the strongest type of wolf," Stiles answered.

"Oh that's awesome, so I was super cool then?"

"You were always cool," Stiles said with a little laugh. A loud banging on the door interrupted the two boy's laughter.

"Shit" Stiles said through his teeth.

"You expecting someone? Is that that guy again?" Scott said ending his sentence with a slight bit of fear.

"Who's there?" Stiles asked as he crept towards the door. The banging just continued.

"Who's there!" Stiles repeated again as he pressed his eye to the peephole of the door, but couldn't see anything, but darkness.

"Stiles open up the door," A voice called out from behind the door. "Deaton sent me," Stiles looked back towards Scott, who expressed a look of fear.

"What should I do?" Stiles mouthed to Scott, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Serious Stiles let me in," the voice behind the door called out again this time giving the door a kick. Stiles looked through the peephole again and this time got sight of this mysterious person. He was tall with a muscular built with dark brown hair; he looked extremely similar to Derek, with the same narrow eyes and big eyebrows and his anger level for sure.

"Who are you?" Stiles shouted.

"I'm a friend now open the damn door cause your making me mad," The boy said. Stiles opened the door a crack and the boy pushed it open so hard that it bashed Stiles in the shoulder.

"Seriously who are you?" Stiles asked as he griped at his hurt shoulder.

"I'm Alex, Alex Hale," The boy said turning back towards Stiles. He looked no older then his mid teens, but spoke more confidently then anyone should for his age. Stiles really didn't even need the boy to confirm his last name, as he already knew this boy had to be a Hale because of strong will and conviction that fired at you with every word and from his face expression.

"Your Derek's brother?" Stiles asked the already clear answered question out of shock.

"Ah yea, thought you should have known that future boy," He said back.

"I'm not from the future I'm from a different world," Stiles said back matching Alex's sarcasm with his own. "Anyways why would Deaton send you?"

"Because I'm the unlucky one that's why. I get to babysit the humans," Alex said back giving Stiles a nasty glare. Scott jumped up from the bed as soon as Alex took the seat next to him.

"Relax Scott," Stiles said trying to calm Scott by the sudden presence of this stranger.

"Alex why are you here?" Stiles asked again.

"To protect you in case this big bad shows ups that you keep bitching about. You know how annoying my family is over this crap right now," he said face riddled with anger.

"You're going to protect us?" Scott said with a snicker, "Your like thirteen,"

"I'm older then you asshole," Alex sparred back, "I may be only fifteen in how you all measure age, but I'm way older.

"I wouldn't have believe a word of that you're definitely lying," Scott said stepping away from Stiles. Alex jumped up,

"I will rip your face off," Alex said as his eyes shifted yellow. Stiles stepped in the middle of the two boys.

"Relax ok," Stiles said slightly pushing Alex till he sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry," Alex said looking down as he did. "I should be taking my anger out on you both," he said looking back up and flashing a smile. Stiles had a flash back to young Derek, and the identical smile he flashed him the first time he got him to smile.

"So are you going to tell me what your mother found out?" Stiles asked. A phone began to ring, Stile fumbled into his pocket pulling out his crappy phone.

"It's me," Alex said as he answered his phone.

"Hello, Mom…Mom what's wrong?" Alex said face riddled with fright. Both Stiles and Scott could hear the panic of a female voice on the phone loudly shouting. Alex didn't say anything back; he just listened while staring at Scott and Stiles, who too could only wait there on the edge of their seats for information. The call went on for a few minutes leaving Stiles and Scott in a nervous state as they tried hard to listen to the bits of faint words they could make out. Alex suddenly hung up the phone, a look of fright and sadness beaned from his eyes like lasers.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked after a few seconds.

"My family was attacked, two of our pack went missing yesterday, and…. We found them in pieces around our safe house tonight. Everyone there is dead, and Derek…"

"What happened to Derek?" Stiles asked voice nervous with emotion.

"He's missing, but we need to leave now," Alex said jumping up from the bed. Scott noticed him brushing tears away from his eyes as Stiles stood in a cold state.

"Did Dray do this?" Stiles asked. Alex dropped his head.

"You already know he did don't you, it's all because of you, you little piece of shit," Alex rushed at Stiles, grabbing him hard by his shirt and forcing him to the bed. 'He wants you that's why he killed them," He shouted into Stiles face as he started to cry. "He killed my father," Alex said drawn out in a long sob. Scott pushed him off Stiles.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family, but Stiles isn't responsible for what some animal did," Scott said. Alex didn't say anything he walked towards the door.

"Let's go," Were the only were words he said till they got to a house that Stiles didn't recognize…..

* * *

R.U

"Wait, are you saying Derek had a brother?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, there is a lot more to the Hale family then we ever knew, but that's not the important part, the real important part was Derek going missing.

"Scott you remember that really old house off Elm Street that we use to throw rocks at when we were younger before it got knocked down?"

"Yea, why?" Scott responded back.

"That was the house Alex took me too, it was their inside that I came face to face with an enemy of ours,"

* * *

The House was large, pretty with large paintings and other strange artwork everywhere. It would seem your eye couldn't go anywhere with out some sort of color pulling it towards some work. Stiles and Scott followed Alex, who followed a young girl, who hadn't even introduced her self to either of the boys. They walked under a large fancy lamp that hung down from the ceiling and into the parlor. Inside Stiles was shocked to see what awaited him, tons of faces he knew mixed with new faces, about fifteen people in total not counting any of them.

"Stiles, my dear please come here," asked Talia. Stiles walked passed first Kali, then Ennis, both twins Aiden and Ethan to finally right up to Talia, who stood right next to Deucalion. Stiles noticed the others sitting at the table and made the correct assumption that they must be their respective packs before they killed them all to create their Alpha pack.

"Stiles this is…"

"Deucalion, I know we have history," Stiles said cutting off Talia.

"Young man we have never met before," Deucalion said back.

"His is the boy I told you about Deucalion," Talia said to him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? Stiles asked.

"I have gathered all the Alpha's in town to deal with this thing that you call Dray. He killed the two men I was with last time we met Stiles, and left their remains for children to find," Stiles expressed a sickness that could be felt deep down in his belly.

"He killed them?" Stiles had to say it out loud.

"Why are you wasting our time talking to this child," Ennis said pushing forward and past Stiles.

"Show some respect too who you are talking Ennis," Deucalion said with anger in his voice.

"No I don't. She wants us to put our lives and our packs on the line to stop some imaginary threat. Your baby daddy just messed with the wrong hunters, probably the Argents. I told you we needed to deal with them," Ennis yelled. Deucalion raised his hand to hit him.

"Don't" Talia said turning to Deucalion right before he could bare down on Ennis.

"She's right Ennis," A voice called out. All eyes, and bodies turned towards the doorway. Stiles didn't recognize the man. He was very good looking with sandy blond hair, and high cheekbones that gave him the face of a model. He was dressed in a black suit with a white cloth hanging out of his jacket pocket.

"Finally you show up Nathan," Deucalion said dropping his arm down back to his side.

"You all really didn't give me much of a choice being that you showed up here at my house," Nathan turned towards Stiles and Scot, he didn't break his stare at them till he passed them.

"I would like you only to leave because I will not be apart of your quest, so there is no need to sit down," Nathan said taking the empty seat at the head of the table.

"What!" Most seem to say at the same time.

"You're an Alpha how dare you turn down you duty to protect your pack!" Ennis yelled.

"You can scream all you want Ennis I'm doing what is best for my pack, and if you all were smart you'd stay out of this. That thing you all are talking about paid me a visit and made it quite clear that She and the rest of the Hale's were his enemies, and if any of us helped them we die,"

"You're a fucking pussy," Kali finally spoke up.

"You all can mock me or say what ever you want I've seen this thing, and I have to protect my family,"

"I understand Nathan," Talia said over the yelling of everyone. The room went silent with her words.

"You understand?" Kali turned towards Talia with a complex look on her face.

"Yes, I understand. This thing is looking for a fight, and I asked for all of your help because without it we may lose, but don't for a second think I will force any of you or beg. This thing isn't like anything we have faced before and for him to kill Keno, and Ric he is something that I need help dealing with, but I will not force you too. Nathan has all right to turn us down, but I'm sure it will want more from you," Talia turned towards him.

"Look he said either we can join him or stay out of it to live, and I'm staying out of it, and if any of you were smart you would too,"

"What is this thing even?" Aiden asked.

"Stiles can you tell everyone everything you know about Dray please?" Talia asked. All eyes on Stiles brought out his public speaking anxiety.

"He's crazy that's the key to know about him, or better it. He's not human, and makes that quite clear. His goal in my world was to complete some mark on his body to open something, we never officially knew what, but he used us as his pawns to do so. He's cunning, vile and sadistic with a sick fascination with me, unfortunately. We believe that he's some kind of vampire, since he can make them, but hates being called it, which made us believe he's something older," Stiles began to pace around, "His powers are grater then just his strength, speed, and the rest of his senses, but he can manipulate your mind and get you to do things with out eve knowing,"

"Fuck, that's how" Nathan said banging on his desk causing Stiles to stop talking. "Sorry, continue," He said.

"His worse power is that he can raise the dead,"

"What!" A few people said out of shock.

"I don't know if he can do that in his world, but as he completed this mark of his he gained that power and used it to his advantage that's actually why the Derek of our two words were switched after Dray brought Jenifer Blake back from the dead, you know her Julia Baccari, your Emissary Kali"

"How do you know that only a few know that?" She said with a frighten look on her face.

"The timeline in this world is different and it's not important to know the details, but he used her connection with deaths in my world in which gave her powers to open the door between worlds,"

"So easy you can get her to reopen the door and we can toss them both back through," Ennis commented.

"I don't think it works like that Ennis, am I right Stiles?" Deucalion asked.

"No, it seems this world differs on many keys events in my world that caused everything to happen. Your Jennifer, Julia, what ever you want to call her won't have any idea how to do this because the event in this world never happened,"

"This is all so confusing," The twins said at the same time, which caused them to smile.

"What else can he do?" Deucalion asked.

"That's all we knew of, but he seems unkillable, he's been staked, shot, he seems to be untouchable, we could find a way to kill Dray, but maybe in this world we can," Stiles.

"Sorry to interrupt, but come on you all know its rude to talk about someone behind their backs," A voice called out. All eyes shifted to the archway of entrance. "How rude of me, not all of you know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself, am Dray,"

"Are you joking me?" Ennis said over his laughter, "Your all scared of his little boy," Dray started laughing as well.

"Stiles my dear, will you please in form who ever that is what he's dealing with," Dray said. Stiles didn't say a word. Dray walked towards Ennis, walking passed Stiles and Scott with just a wink to acknowledge them. Kali, and both twins fell to the ground for know reason startling everyone.

"No talking you three," He said and their muffled speech stopped. Dray stopped just about three feet from Ennis.

"Do me a favor pick up that knife right their and stab your in the shoulder," The second Dray finished the sentence Ennis did as he was told. The room went silent till then gasps as Ennis drove the knife so hard into his shoulder it went though his bone and hung out the back.

"Now I know most of you are thinking about attacking me right now but that be foolish I'd end up having you kill each other. Like my Stiles here told you I have abilities superior to you dogs, but don't worry you have a place in my world so I won't kill you unless I have too. Now known of you are my enemies unless you make it so. The Hales here seem to be unbreakable from doing what is right, but sadly they don't know what right is. Nathan here has already made his decision, now the rest of you have too," As Dray continued to talk Alex had to literally dig his claws into his own leg to stop himself from attacking Dray. As he sat just a mear foot from him he couldn't stop thinking that he killed his father.

"Make your choices, but live with the consequences of them. I have no problem killing as Talia can knows. Did you like my presentation? Dray asked with s sick smile. Finally Alex had enough, he jumped up from his seat and on to the table and towards Dray. Just as Alex's feet touched the floor he was tackled to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Alex screamed through his sobs. Dray couldn't stop laughing.

"See didn't expect that Stiles," Dray said. Stiles turned towards him from his still dominant position on top of Alex, who was still fighting, but not with the strength of a werewolf, but that of an emotional teenager.

"See Stiles I think that earns you something so I'll tell you that Derek is alive,"

"Where is my child?" Talia stepped forward eyes shifting red.

"You better watch whom you talk to wolf bitch," Dray said with an angry tone to his voice. "Now I have grown bored, take the day all of you and think about your choices because by the end of his month I will rule this world," Dray turned away and began to walk out. He once again winked at Stiles but kept going. No one knew what to do when confronted with Dray; most couldn't even form words yet alone move.

"Don't worry Stiles I won't hurt Derek to badly," Dray said as he walked out of the parlor. The momentary dropping of Derek's name and Dray having him brought such dread to Stiles that he stopped moving and this allowed Alex to get back to his feet.

"Come fight me you bitch!" Alex screamed, a rush of air brought a cold shiver down Stiles spine. Dray stood right in Alex's face with his normal sick smile plastered on his face.

"Do you know how easy it was to kill your father Alex? He begged like a bitch, but I ripped him to shreds for the fun of it," As Dray taunted Alex, Alex stood there seething with anger. "Go a head kid take a shot. I have no problem reuniting you with your father,"

"Alex don't," Stiles pled first, only to be echoed by Talia.

"Listen to Stiles, all of you should listen to him, especially when he finally tells you all that your chances of beating me are so low its not even a number," Dray started to laugh. "All of you be smart and stay out of my business," Dray rushed away leaving everyone in a speechless state once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy the chapter let me know your thoughts on the chapter and tell me if you like the formate i'm using to talk about the A.U thanks and everyone. Remember if you haven't favored yet to do so you can get all the notification of my updates :) thanks again everyone.

* * *

"What's your plan?" Brett asked when Dray stepped outside the house.

"I'm going to make this world bow at my feet," He answered as a sinister smile crept over his face.

* * *

Two Years Later….

"Today marks the anniversary of The Exposure, and for this reporter I would like to thank our savior Dray for bringing society into the future. Bless be his name! Back to you Jeff,"

"Thank you Julia, Once again that was Julia Chen reporting from region 3. We are just moments away from hearing from President Martin directly from the Oval Office. I'm being told we are going live now,"

"Good Evening My fellow Americans, I come to you tonight on the two-year anniversary of The Exposure by one of our countries most noble individuals Ambassador Dray. I would like to personally once again extend my grateful thanks for everything he has done to better our nation. As we reflect on the monumental changes that have taken place over the rebuilding of our great nation, we as the American people have come back even stronger. Ever since the world became enlightened to the supernatural, chaos ensued and human life was lost all across the world. The adaptation to living with the supernatural has been a struggle, and the fears of the American people were strong, but with the support of Ambassador Dray's endless courage we can stand here today and say that those fears are a thing of the past because of the due diligence of Congress in the passing The Supernatural Appropriations Act, and I would like to personal thank them in supporting this, and all pieces of legislation. I have not just come to you tonight to talk about the past, but also the future. It is my pleasure to announce a major break through from Vlabs. The top leading minds in science have brought a great success in the last year, but that all could not have been accomplished without its founder Ambassador Dray. The success of C formula will go down as one of the greatest break thoughts in modern science, but that success will continue. Tomorrow Vlabs will unveil a new FDA approved drug, and it will change the world forever. I will like to thank the American people for joining me tonight in this monumental time of growth for our society, God bless America.

* * *

R.U.

"Wait, I'm so confused" Isaac said, "Ambassador Dray?" Isaac seemed to have no idea what he was hearing from Stiles.

"I'll explain it all, but that speech is buried in my mind, and I will never forget it because it was after hearing that speech from Lydia's mother that Dray won.

* * *

A.U.

"Can you believe that shit. This bitch is crazy," Said the young blond boy that sat in front of the small TV.

"Bradley, shut up Stiles is going to talk," Said the older boy next to him. Stiles walked out of an old wore out large tent followed by two older men, and a woman. As he walked towards the center of the campsite people began to gather around, and soon become a good thirty in numbers. Men, women, and child all together stood and sat all looking towards him.

"I know this journey of ours hasn't been easy, but we are the resistance to Dray's full control of his world, and we must continue to fight the propaganda that the U.S government has been using to allow Dray to continue to hook his hands around this nations throat. I know many of you're scared about leaving the safety of the underground tunnels, but we have to make it the werewolf territory. Its only there that we will have any chance off gaining the resources we need,"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you really think werewolves will help us?"

"Yes, they will because I personally know the werewolf who runs that camp, his name is Derek Hale. He will help us, I have already been in communication with him over the last few months, but we have never had the option to get past the California boarder with out a first with the V agents, but tomorrow Dray will be in the open, which means boarders will be understaffed. We can get across through the tunnels and meet up with another camp of rebels to head into California," Stiles answered.

"This is crazy, your taking us right into the zone, why are you doing this?" A man in the back yelled.

"I know many of you are scared, but we can only hid for so long. It has been two years of hiding and watching our numbers get picked off one by one by the V agents. How much longer can we hind in caves, and every other nook and cranny praying that no one turns any of us in, or anyone finds us. I have been here in his world for two years now, and the hell that was unleashed is my fault and I will make that right. If any of you don't want to follow me that's fine, but those of you who will follow me we will be putting our lives on the line. Please step forward if you are with me," Stiles asked, and one by one people moved forward till only a hand full of people, including the man who spoke up stood alone. Clapping brought Stiles eyes away from the five people who wouldn't be following him. Out of the darkness the campus fire illuminated bodies, and the numbers were great. The guns were the first things everyone noticed, screams erupted. The screams were silent as Stiles looked straight into the eyes on the person still clapping. It was Isaac.

"Kill them all, but not him, Lord Dray wants him alive," Isaac barked orders and gunfire erupted.

"Run!" Stiles screamed. "Meet at the T" Many ran into the forest, as Stiles raced the other way.

"Get him first!" Isaac screamed, and the gunfire stopped as every single well-armored person raced after Stiles. Isaac himself was barely armed just a simple chest plate protecting his chest. As Stiles ran he took just one look behind and caught sight of Isaac grabbing a young girl. He bit down drawing her blood. The taste was euphoric, Stiles knew there was nothing that could be done for the girl and just hoped that Isaac let her die.

Ever since he became a vampire he felt unstoppable. The lust for power and the kill made him a star in Dray's eyes.

"Stop Stilinski or we will shoot," Stiles stop hard in his traces feet digging into the dirt. He tired to turn and run, but the guards circled around.

"Did you really think you could run forever?" Isaac asked from behind two armed guards. He pushed them aside and stepped forward.

"Fuck you!" Stiles answered back. Isaac wiped the blood from his mouth with his finger and stuck it into his mouth; a revolting look came over Stiles's face.

"Your friend was good," Isaac said with a smirk. "Give up Stiles peacefully I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face before you meet Lord Dray,"

"You won't stop us," Stiles said, which made Isaac and a few of the ten-armed men around him began to laugh.

"How stupid are you Stiles? You have nothing left, your people can run boarder agents will get him as soon as they don't use their tracker to pass, but don't worry baby boy you'll be locked tight away to see them executed. You put so much faith in your precious werewolves you think Derek Hale or Scott McCall care about your or your little revolt? They don't! Take my advice when in a few hours when you kneeling in front of Dray due beg for your life and give up everyone, maybe then he'll let you live. Take him," Isaac said motioning to the guards. Stiles tried to fight but the butt end of one of the guard's gun turned his lights out.

* * *

R.U

"I'm a vampire? I'm fucking evil?" Isaac was utterly shocked.

"Stiles you keep telling us these things, but everything doesn't make sense why are you skipping around?"

"Yea come on explain this shit!" Isaac said growing impatient.

"You need to learn how I got captured before I fill in all the gaps, which I'll do. You don't need to know any of this. I only agreed to tell you this because you all won't stop asking about it," Stile said standing up from the couch.

"Just fill us in," Scott said leaning forward in his seat.

"Fine. That night after Dray left Nathan's house after the pack meeting was the last time anyone saw him for weeks. We later found out this was the time in which he was making his moves in securing hooks inside the U.S government mainly CIA, FBI, and homeland security. On December second he made his move to manipulate the people. Dray walked into a United Nation counsel meeting stepped up to the podium and was shot one hundred and eighty-five time on live television. You know what happened next? He stood up and shocked the world. That son of a bitch allowed the world to watch as every single bullet dropped out of his body, then through the gasps and panic he delivered a speech in which he revealed the existence of the supernatural world. He allowed years of classify state secrets to leak on to the Internet that showed ever-single government had some knowledge of the supernatural world and hid it from its people. I remember it quiet clearly.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and others, my name is Dray, and I have come to you tonight to enlighten you to the failings of your governments. I stand before you a being of mighty ability both human and not, as you couldn't tell after seeing my display. My goal tonight is to allow you the people of the world to finally know the truth about the things that exist out in this world. I'm here to protect all people from these vile things. Now many of you at home and here are wondering what makes me different then the things you will soon be reading about that your governments hid, its pretty simple I'm older, actually ancient and hate them. Humans as well as monsters of every shape and size tonight will not just hear this message and I here by decree an end to your chaos. Thank you and good night," Dray rushed off the with only trail of paper flying in the air that proved he was there.

* * *

thanks let me know your thoughts :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone sorry for the delay, but heres chapter 9 and enjoy. Please make sure to let me know your thoughts and anything you'd like to see happen in the story. I love hearing from everyone. Once again thanks to everyone that as Reviewed and followed this and my other story. Thanks again everyone and enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Dray's leaking of U.S knowledge of the supernatural world brought chaos, especially since he revealed a list of known supernatural people the U.S government knew about. People went into hiding; some were killed. Dray got what he wanted and sent the world into a pandemonium. Dray's face was everywhere he seemed to become a national figure over night, but he disappeared. Back in Beacon Hills hunters pros and newbies came out of every corner to kill any supernatural on that list including Derek and his family. It soon became less about how to stop Dray and more about survival, which was exactly his plan. Dray got into the ears of every single powerful person in government. Within a month of the exposure the U.S was pushing out legislation creating living areas for supernatural creatures. They created fucking reservation for every kind of supernatural thing. It was clear a war between humans and the supernatural was going to happen, which is another thing Dray wanted. This war forced the U.S mainly the President to depend even more on Dray. Soon his vampires were hunting down all supernatural and getting them to move in these camps; it wasn't too long till Dray's vampires were deep in control of all things supernatural. Meaning Dray was in control.

Dray made sure to keep his hand directly out of power but he knew what he was doing, he began bank rolling money into a lab he created called Vlabs. Still Dray wasn't to favored by the American people heavily, but their wasn't truly any major attacks on him. When the president was assassinated Dray was behind it, I'm sure of it. Once he was out of the way it showed Congress how far Dray was willing to go, even those who would have wanted to challenge him couldn't. Dray was too powerful by this time. Many believed it was actually domestic supernatural terrorist. Soon Dray was put in charge with these supernatural territories mostly in California, and Nevada. California was the number one most populated state of all supernatural creatures, mainly due to the nemeton, so it became quite easy for that to be made the location, even more with all the violence that took place there in the war. At the five-month mark most on the supernatural side had given up, werewolves were happy to live without the fear of death, so were the witches. The non-Dray made vampires were the hardest to crack because of fear of becoming slaves to Dray's every command, but they soon gave in.

Eight months after everything the fighting ended. Most supernatural that were outted were relocated to these areas. Dray brought most of the land in all these areas, the U.S government didn't care about supernatural beings they just wanted this whole thing to go away. The election of Dray's hand picked candidate was a major gain for Dray, the new elected first Female President Natalie Martin, who is Lydia's mother made sure that Dray had full control of supernatural business. She appointed him ambassador of the supernatural, but that was only a fancy label for fucking dictator. He fucking had a castle built. It was 2016 and that crazy son of a bitch had a castle built. Dray won, he had full control of over every single captured supernatural being. He decided how they lived, they died, and he was their ruler, except the ones who fought. Derek became an Alpha after his mother was killed and he turned Scott. It was our last option in an attempt at getting the Scott of that world to become a true alpha, and accept his full change, Deaton believed in that form he could kill Dray, but Scott soon formed his own pack and Derek his own. I left to gain support on the human side," Stiles took a long breath.

"Humans at the beginning of all of this didn't fully support Dray, that's till Dray used his political power, and endless flows of cash to get universal health care act passed through congress and just a month later majorly improved educational reform in this country. Dray knew to gain full power of the supernatural he needed to make the human world happy, and that's just want he did. He pressed forward with his plans and it was successful crime fell with the U.S's new zero tolerance and the great social programs passed sent the U.S sky rocketing into places seemed unbelievable. The final tool he used was his own blood, that sick fuck use finding a major treatment for major illness, which made him a hero in the eyes of 95% of the United State's population. They now saw him as the illusion he wanted them to. He was award a noble prize in medicine and education. He became an everyday face around the world. Soon everyone who opposed Dray or the U.S ended up dead, and those two things always seemed to be linked together. Anyone who talked out about him seemed guilty of doing the same about the government, and people didn't like that. Soon we were labeled as terrorist and hunted like dogs by Dray's vampire agents, The government, and even people looking to cash in on the bounties on our heads. I headed underground like many others, we soon joined up together to form the resistance, but it was hard all of the people are Dray's hit list Isaac, Kira, Liam, Malia, Danny, Jackson, the Hales, Argents, Scott and myself all were on the tops of that list with huge bounties on that list and soon one by one the names were checked off. The doorbell interrupted Stiles.

"Who's here?" He asked.

"I don't know," Scott said standing up shocked by someone knocking at his door. As Scott walked out of the room Isaac took the time to ask something that was burring a hole in his head.

"What happened to me in that place? How did I become a vampire?" He asked.

"Dray turned your counter at his request when he was captured. I know that sick son of bitch loved the idea of having some I had gotten close to, to hunt me down. You think your mean as an alpha you as a vampire was shocking, lets leave it like that," Stiles said. Isaac couldn't help but notice that Stiles wouldn't make eye contact with him while speaking.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Isaac said putting his hand on Stiles forearm. In a fairing fast motion Stile grabbed Isaac's arm twisting it as his other hand pushed Isaac towards his back. The two lied on top of each other for a second before Stiles pulled away.

"I said don't touch me," Stiles said through heavy breathing. The look in his eyes was wild. Isaac wasn't mad at Stiles for attacking him because he could tell something traumatic had happened to him.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I truly am," Isaac answered back quickly.

"Just please don't touch me. I don't want to be touched by you," Stiles said again this time turning away from Isaac as he sat back up from the couch. Isaac suddenly turned his head as if he heard something.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Derek's here," Isaac said turning back towards Stiles, a noticeable concern look on his face.

"I…I" were the only words Stiles could muster. Isaac couldn't understand why Stiles looked so flustered by this news.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted as soon as he walked into the living room. Stiles stood up with a slight smile on his face. Derek raced towards him and embraced him in a tight hug and lifted him as he twirled him in his arms. As soon as Derek let Stiles go he kissed him, but Stiles pulled away right after he did.

"I can believe this is real," Derek said as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I've wished for this every night and now you're here," Derek said as he wiped his face.

"I missed you too Derek," Stiles said back showing a colder almost emotionless tone to his voice as he spoke the words.

"Scott we have to prepare for Dray, when is everyone else getting here?" Stile asked as he walked away from Derek and towards Scott. Derek was stunned by Stiles reaction to seeing him. Before Derek could say anything Isaac waved at him to follow him, and Derek did.

"Did you hear me Scott?" Stiles asked again. Scott was to busy watching Derek and Isaac walked into the kitchen.

"I told everyone to come since now Derek knows everyone is going to," Scott said.

"Good, its better if we get this shit show over with so we can move on and you can kill Dray,"

"Wait Me? How can I kill him? If you haven't realized Stiles he kicks our ass every time we faced him,"

"That's because you fail to be a true alpha," Stiles said back to Scott.

"Stiles I've done everything I could to try and stop him,"

"No you haven't," Stiles said walking back towards the couch.

* * *

Remember to drop me a review and always feel free to ask me anything :) thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone new chapter here. I want to thank Kambryna Lykos Hykinos, and everyone who has reviews The more feedback and comments i get from all the readers really helps me in my creative process and gets me working fast lol i don't know why, but keep them coming i love hearing from everyone about anything with the story.

Also i'm thinking about doing a new story focused on Liam, Brett, Mason, Matt, Danny, Sean or maybe someone else in larger role. Who would like to see be the focus? Thanks again and remember to review and follow now enjoy chapter ten :)

* * *

"Isaac what the hell is wrong with him? Did you see how cold he was to me?" Derek seemed frantic in his asking of the questions.

"Derek, Stiles has been through some tuff things I'm sure in time he will be back to himself," Isaac responded, but that didn't seem to change Derek's facial expression.

"I don't understand Isaac what happened to him?" Derek again tried to press for answers. Even though Isaac could hear Derek's heartbeat racing in anticipation he made the decision to not tell him.

"Derek it's not my place to tell you anything Stiles will," Derek turned in a huff and walked back into the living room. Stiles and Scott stood near the couch and were silent, which was strange for them.

"Stiles are you ok?" Derek asked as he approached him. The doorbell rang and stopped Stiles from answering. As Scott walked to the door Stiles walked pass Derek and stood in the middle of the room.

"Come on McCall open the door its fucking freezing out here," A male voice yelled from behind the door. As soon as Scott pulled the door opened Jackson followed by Lydia and Danny rushed into the house.

"Wait!" a voice yelled out just as Scott was about to close the door.

"Oh sorry Liam," Scott said reopening the door. Liam flashed him a smile and walked in.

"It's good to see you Scott," Liam said as he embraced Scott for a hug. Scott was a little thrown off, but allowed the hug.

"Hello sorry to break up your moment, but what was the big news that we all needed to come here instead of being at the party I paid for?" Jackson questioned.

"I'm the big news," Stiles said as he walked out of the living room.

"Holy hell," Jackson said as Lydia and Danny gasped at the sight. Scott had turned and blocked Liam from Stiles sight.

"Liam!" Stiles said as a huge smile came over his face. Scott found it so strange, especially the look in Stiles eyes they were almost a glow with joy. Stiles brushed past everyone as if they were invisible and gave Liam a huge hug to the shock of the young boy.

"Stiles you're hurting me," Liam said as Stiles pressed his body against the smaller boys. Stiles released him and placed a kiss on his lips shocking everyone, especially Liam himself. Stiles pulled away and quickly wiped tears from his eyes with his tee shirt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Stiles turned back to see Derek standing next to Isaac, a look sheer shock and sadness glowed over his face, tears rolled down his cheeks and even as his mind screamed to move he was immobilized by his heartbreak. As Derek was stunned by his heartbreak everyone was also sharing the same reaction for other reasons.

"Derek I'm sorry," Stiles said as he walked towards him, but finally Derek moved and raced up the stairs.

"I'll go," Isaac said as he went after Derek.

"What the hell was that Stiles? Scott asked with aggression as he grabbed Stiles arm slightly harder. Lydia walked up to Stiles and gave him a quick hug before being pulled into the living room by Jackson. Soon only Stiles, Scott and Liam stood together.

"I'd like to know too." Liam seemed even more confused then everyone.

"I'm sorry Liam I shouldn't have done that your not the same person," Stiles said as he started to walk away Scott grabbed his arm again.

"Tell me Stiles," Scott pressed.

"Let go of me, I owe you no explanations," Stiles pulled away with aggression.

"Scott what is going on?" Liam asked. Scott quickly filled in Liam about Stiles time in a counter world.

"Oh ok this is so strange," Liam said cracking a smile. He walked into the living room and Scott followed. Stiles was in the middle of filling in everyone on what he had told Scott and Isaac. Up stairs Isaac tried to get Derek to talk, but he couldn't even get him to open Scott's bedroom door.

"Derek come on talk to me," Isaac said, but Derek said nothing back. Isaac could hear Derek's sobs and his heart broke for him. He couldn't imagine losing Scott then to see him come back and kiss someone else in front of him.

"Isaac" Scott shouted from down stairs.

"Derek I'm going down stairs please come down when you're ready," Isaac said right before he began to walk the door nob turned and Derek opened the door.

"I'm coming," Derek, said Isaac couldn't help but notice Derek's blood shot eyes from his crying. The two boys said nothing as they walked back into the living room.

"What?" Isaac said towards Scott.

"Stiles wants to tell everyone something," Scott said. Everyone sat and stood around waiting for Stiles to speak.

"Now I know you all want answers to where I have been and I have done my best to answer this so far, but what is more important is preparing for Dray. I used the portal that Dray was going to in a last attempt to get back here and warn everyone. In my time in the other world and working with Derek's family we believe we had found a way to defeat Dray, but the only problem was that we needed the true alpha to do it. In that world in should have been their Derek, but Dray got lucky to switch the two Derek's. The Scott of that world was turned into a werewolf, but he didn't become a true alpha and our plan failed once I was captured. The Scott of that world was weak and gave into power. Derek tried to rally all the other alpha pack leaders, but very few would even think about going against Dray because he was the one after all that controlled everything in the supernatural territories. Many didn't want to risk starving to death or even worse Dray's dungeon,"

"Tell me what I need to do Stiles," Scott said as he took a seat on the arm of the chair Isaac was sitting in.

"We are going to need as many werewolves as possible to be at your side. Dray took another young werewolf under his wing the second he got into that world so we need to find Brett Talbot,"

"What!" Liam shouted loudly, as if shocked by the name. Everyone turned towards him.

"You know him?" Stiles looked confused as he asked.

"I do he went to my old school I had no idea he was a werewolf," All the werewolves in the room knew Liam was telling the truth as his heart stayed steady.

"Tell me what you know about the Brett in this world?"

"I was on the lacrosse team with him and he's the asshole who got me kicked out after what I did to my teachers car, but I had no idea he was a werewolf, I mean I should have known right?"

"What else? Where dose he live? Because that's what I don't know in the counter world he's a foster kid, as he was living with an alpha named Nathan in that world he own that old house on Maple that is so called haunted. You all know it right?" Many of the pack's head nodded yes. "Well that doesn't exist in this world so I don't know what happed to him. Liam do you know anything else about his private life?"

"I mean I never saw him with anyone besides a young girl who is his sister and his girlfriend. I never saw his parents; they never came to a game so he could be an orphan. Even when we were friendly he never talked about his parents ever. Brett is a very private person,"

"We'll we're going to need to find him. If Dray wanted him in that world I believe he'll want him here to, I think he's important. We also need to find Drew, his sister's magic opened the door way only their magic can close it for good again,"

"I'm still confused by this whole thing Stiles can you explain what you're talking about when you talk about me and the other me?" Derek asked without ever making eye contact with Stiles.

"You are from that world Derek," Derek looked up shocked, "What" he said mouth hanging slightly open.

"For Dray's plan to work he need to corrupt a champion, he needed to corrupt a true alpha. In the counter world that was you,"

"I…I…am not who you love," Derek said as tears started to build up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"Can everyone give me and Derek a few minutes," Stiles asked. Everyone seemed to be more then willing to move except for Jackson who let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Derek I never stopped caring about you, but I'm sorry for my cold reaction, but I was in that world for years and with everything that happened I don't know if I can actually feel anything anymore," Stiles said as he rubbed Derek's back.

"Don't touch me," Derek pulled away and yelled. "That's bullshit I saw what you did you kissed him," Derek continued to yell.

"I shouldn't have done that it was a moment of weakness. I do care about you and I love you or did for years, but I was broken. Dray broke me Derek and Liam was the only good thing that I had left and he kept me alive,"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what happened to you Stiles, but for me it was like you gave up your life to save mine," Derek said voice cracking with emotion. His eyes now blood shot from the constant rubbing again.

"I know Derek, but right now fixing what we had can't be our top priority," Stiles said with almost no emotion.

"I know, but can you answer one question?"

"Sure," Stiles smiled slightly.

"Do you care about the other Derek still?" he asked.

"I do, but he's gone Derek, but what you need to know is that my feelings for both of you were different for a long time so it wasn't like I was ever settling for you, honestly I didn't even think I liked guys before you, I mean I joked about it, but never really thought I could have had feelings, which you showed me I could in such a short time," Stiles spoke softly and smiled. Derek smiled back.

"Thanks Stiles, but what does this mean for me? Do I have to go back? Why did I get Derek's memories?"

"There's nothing to go back to Derek, so theirs no reason to think about doing that. The world you knew is long gone. As for why you got this world's Derek's memories I can only think Dray did it for some reason,"

"Yea, remember when we ran into him and he said you should thank him and it just confused both of us that was right after our first kiss, which brought back memories. So that son of a bitch did it!" Derek's eyes flashed yellow.

"Your eyes, their yellow," Stiles smiled.

"How?" Derek looked shocked.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't know it was true or not, but your mother said that she wiped everyone's memory of what happened to Paige not to protect you, but to protect Peter. He killed her,"

"What! Derek jumped up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you should know what your mother told me. Peter killed her because he was losing you and after over hearing that Talia had a vision of you becoming a true alpha because of your love for her. Peter refused to take a back seat to you and he framed you for her murder. Peter didn't know that Talia would get a vision of the truth, but Peter got help and sealed the secret away from everyone, but Talia because he enjoyed seeing her squirm, as if showing that he would kill for anything you mother didn't get a chance to fix what happen to you because you were switched with this worlds Derek. Dray must have planted different memories in his plan to make you think you killed Paige for his plan to work.

"I'm going to kill him," Derek said seething for the mouth, as his body trembled from his anger. Stiles could help notice that his eyes kept changing colors brown to yellow, back and forth as he expressed his anger. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand with his own and pressed it against his chest. Derek looked at him fangs protruding from his mouth as he was losing control of his shift.

"Relax listen to my heartbeat and relax. You can't kill Peter he's dead in your world. The Peter here you could kill, but with all the bad things he did here killing Paige with his own hands wasn't one of them. If you do make that choice to take a life you give up your chance to live up to your potential. It's faith that me telling you the truth break the haze on you and allowed you to regain your true self. You can become a true alpha like Scott. With that much power we can kill Dray," Stiles turned his head towards the kitchen, "You all heard that so just come out," Scott popped his head out first with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe this we can beat him," Everyone came out of the kitchen all hyped by the new hope brought by Stiles plan. The doorbell rang and brought a hush of the room.

"Deaton's finally here," Scott said as he walked towards the door. Liam followed behind him as everyone continued there talking in the living room.

"Scott I can't believe we are going to finally kill him," Liam said as they walked.

"I know I can't wait," Scott said as he opened the door. "Finally, Ah!" Scott went mute at the sight of the figure before him.

"Oh my God, Alison," Liam said out loud. As soon as he did the sounds of racing footsteps towards blasted in his eardrums as everyone from the living room raced towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi baby," She said with a smile. " How are you love," Scott could barely get himself to look at her as she stood their bend slightly in the doorway. The person before him looked and sounded like Alison, but was dressed as if she was going to a costume party on Halloween. She was in a skintight leather corset and pants down to her fancy designed red and black high heel shoes. Red ruby lipstick glossed her lips and black eye shadowed made her look like a streetwalker.

"Good to see you all," she said blowing a kiss.

"Why are you here Alison?" Scott finally gained the courage to talk.

"Finally he speaks," She said laughing slightly.

"Alison speak quickly because I will kill you," Isaac said walking from the group and next to Scott in front of the door.

"Oh look who finally grew a pair, guess that's what happened after getting fucked by my scraps," She said laughing again. Isaac shifted and roared in anger at her words. Scott held him back.

"Stop she's baiting you both," Lydia yelled, Isaac wouldn't stop, it took Liam, Jackson, Danny and Stiles to finally pull him back.

"What the fuck do you want Alison," Scott said finally making full eye contact, his deep red looked straight into her deep brown and right there Scott could tell the girl he loved wasn't really there anymore.

"I need your help," She said standing up straight and becoming serious. Scott slammed the door in her face.

"Please Scott its about Dray," She said banging against the door. Stiles walked up towards the door.

What are you doing?" Scott said looking at him confused that he was going to open the door.

"We have to hear what she says," Stiles said right before opening the door.

"Speak now," Stiles said in a firm tone. Alison smiled.

"Wow the nice one has claws now, but thank you for being smart still. I need your help Matt and I were attacked by a group of things, they took him,"

"How dose this concern us?" Scott said with attitude.

"You don't get it," she started to laugh, "You think I would come here and ask for help unless it had to do with you all. The one who lit up like a torch said if I ever wanted to see Matt alive again I needed to come here and tell you all that he's coming back for his toy,"

"Dray" Stiles said out loud.

"Yes I do believe so," Alison answered back. "You all need to go and kill him and I'll get Matt,"

"You think for one second any of us believe you," Scott said as he stared straight into her eyes.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but I have no desire to be someone's attack monkey again. So I give you all this message you all go kill him and I get to go back to enjoying my life," Alison said with a great smile.

"Fuck you," Stiles said slamming the door in her face.

"You little piece of shit I'm going to rip your throat out," Alison screamed as she banged on the door.

"Ignore her," Stiles said as soon as he turned around and noticed all eyes on him. "It's a trap you can't trust a vampire. It's ridiculous that you haven't killed her yet," Stiles said shirting his view towards Scott.

"Me!" Scott said with a dopey look on his face.

"Yes, you," Stiles said back.

"I…I just couldn't do it, and she left with Matt. With you missing finding her wasn't top on my list," Scott said back slightly sarcastic trying to play off the fact that he still didn't think he could kill someone he truly loved once. The banging stopped suddenly.

"She's gone, but to be safe no one leave here till sun rise," Stiles ordered.

"You think I'm staying trapped here? I have a whole party waiting," Jackson shouted.

"Then go the fuck out there Jackson, she's stronger then you, and if you think she's alone your stupider then I even thought," Jackson lunged towards Stiles grabbing hold of his shirt.

"Watch your mouth you little bitch," Jackson yelled into his face.

"Stop it Jackson," Lydia screamed, only to be echoed by Scott and Danny. As Scott was about to react Stiles beat him to it taking Jackson down to the ground hard. The move Scott could only compare to a mix martial arts move in which Jackson was tripped up with his own force. Right after Stiles took Jackson down a calm silence came over everyone. Telling who was shocked more was almost impossible. Jackson laid still on the floor mouth slightly hanging open in sheer shock from being taken down so quick by a human. His embarrassment was quickly turning to anger. All eyes were on Stiles at this time, his face ice cold with emotion. Normally this be the time he'd crack a joke or make fun of Jackson, but now nothing. He stood over him and stared a hole into him as if he was just waiting for Jackson to attack. Finally after about a minute Jackson finally flipped backs to his feet trying hard to showcase his athleticism.

"Jackson, you stop now," Scott said in a slight roar. Jackson turned towards Scott then back towards Stiles.

"Nice move," he said cracking a smile. Stiles walked past.

"I'm going to sleep Scott, we'll deal with this shit tomorrow," Stiles said walking past and through the parted group.

"You can take my bed," Scott said.

"I'm fine with the floor," Stiles said back with out even turning around.

"What is wrong with him?" Lydia asked once Stiles disappeared down the hall up stairs.

"He's been through a lot," Scott answered back.

"Ah, hello, kid just knocked me on my ass and I'm a fucking werewolf. Where the fuck did he learnt to do that?" Jackson asked something everyone seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know," Scott answered back. As the gang stood there in a stupor, Stiles laid down on the floor in Scott's room trying hard to stop his mind from reflecting on his time in that hell world. Tears rolled down his cheeks and suddenly Stiles closed his eyes tightly.

…..

A.U

Flickers of lights burned at Stiles eyes as he was coming too. Glimpse of images of Isaac, the dark color floor and of his own feet being dragged against it. Stiles body was limp as he was dragged though the fortress like castle that Dray called home. Two V-Gurads dragged stiles by his arms as Isaac led the way. It wasn't till Stiles was dropped to the ground that he finally started to come too fully.

….

Stiles POV.

My head was pounding I could hear things and see flashes, but it was so blurry, I couldn't tell what was really going on. The voices were distorted I heard someone say something and that's when I was dropped. I knew the feeling even before my body clashed against the floor.

"Wake up you little bitch," I heard a voice say. As I tried to move my body spasmed in pain, even trying to open my eyes felt like I was moving weights. The light was the worst part; it felt like my brain was being fried. I knew I had a concussion; it wasn't my first I remember when I got one when I first started playing Lacrosse.

"Ah" I let out in a painful gasp as my hair was yanked pulling me up. I tried to formulate words but couldn't get any out. I could hear the sound of biting; I remember that sound too much from my nightmares of Dray force feeding me his blood.

"Don't you dare Isaac," I heard a voice call out. The firm grip on my hair released and I fell forwards towards the cold tiled floor. I lifted my head with every fiber of my being as footsteps approached me. I looked up through my one good eye and my other half swollen shout and saw Isaac knelling in front of me. A figure in black walked up to him and slapped his across the face hard enough to cause his body to jar to the left hard. With Isaac moved I saw who stood before me, it was Dray in a long black leather outfit that draped down to the floor. He pulled the cape like part off and tossed it at Isaac. He even more ridiculous then normal, as if he had funny embraced vampire and leather stereotyping.

"I do apologize for not looking my best. I tried something new, but leather isn't my think, I much rather have a nice suit, but I was always curious why so many of my vampires ware these types of clothing.

"I think you look amazing baby," A female voice called out from behind me. I could hear the clicking of high heel shoes walking towards me, but I couldn't muster the strength to move my head. I kept y eyes on Dray, who now had a grimacing smirk on his face. At first I couldn't tell who the young girl who walked in front of me was, but that I could blame some what on my concussion the other on her appearance. She was dressed in a very short black skirt, with knee high boots going far up her supple legs. A tiny croc top shirt showed off her tight midsection and rocking body that I could barely keep my eyes off of, but her voice is what first shocked me, because it seemed so familiar, but I doubted my first guess, because of how different she looked. In the many years I've known her I've never seen her look so trashy, and her hair wasn't its normal strawberry blond, but a dark black that cascaded down her bare shoulders.

"Thank you baby," Dray said pulling her in tight. The next sight was absolutely sickening as I was forced to watch this disturbing version of Lydia making out with Dray. As their tongs clashed the sickness I felt was mind numbing.

"Ah," Lydia said sexually as Dray yanked her hair back hard. The two turned towards me cheeks pressed against each other.

"I don't know what's so special about him sweetie," Lydia asked. Dray laughed and took a few steps away from her.

"Lydia, run" I found the words rolling out of my mouth with out evening knowing. I mean maybe it was my cloudy judgment, but for a minute I guess I thought the Lydia in front of me was the girl I loved for years, but seeing her laugh in my face and that haunting performance between Dray and her it set in.

"Stiles don't try to move your just going to hurt yourself more," I heard Dray say as I tried to get to my feet. I hated lying on my belly as some kind of dog sitting at the feet of this monster. As strong I wanted to me my body wasn't going along with it, but some how I pulled through and got to my knees. That's went I felt the pain, the kick came so fast to my lower abdomen I thought my kidney would fall out of my mouth.

"Lydia stop," Dray said authoritatively.

"Sorry baby," Lydia said over my gasps for air. As I rived in pain grabbing at my side the sounds around me went almost on mute, all I could think about and feel was this pain. I was yanked from the floor hard with no sympathy for my injuries. As I reopened my eyes in front of me was Dray and Lydia sitting on his lap, on his side was Isaac. All three were staring at me, as I moved my head around I got a look at the place we were in. It was a large room of marble with large pillars down the center of the room till you got to the large throne that Dray was at on. I was sat on a firm wooden chair hands locked in place on the arm rests, when I tried to move my legs I found out they to were locked in place.

"Don't worry Stiles that chair is no longer in use as an electric chair, but I do like his very of you strapped down," Dray said causing Lydia to laugh. I wanted to do nothing, but curse him out, but talking was so hard I could barely get mumbles out.

"I'm actually shocked that your still conscious right now Stiles, I guess these last few months toughen you up a little to much, but don't worry I'll break you," Dray said. I was listening to him, but I made sure to show him no reaction, I would not give him any satisfaction, but he was right I was in bad shape breathing was becoming harder, each breath felt like I was being stabbed in the chest each time I inhaled. As I tried to hold the pain back I could see the look of pleasure on Dray, Isaac and Lydia's faces each time I let out a slight whimper as I took a breath.

"You won, just kill me," I said through my deep breathing.

"See Stiles right now your cracked ribs are tearing at your lungs with each breath, and soon your lungs will fill up with blood and you'll drown in the very liquid that allows you and even my self to live, but even though it's a nasty dead it's not enough for you my dear boy," Dray said. I knew what he was saying was true Lydia and Isaac roughness with me had put me on a track for death I could feel my body with each breath getting closer.

"Fuck you," rolled off my lips as I fainted into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone enjoy this chapter sorry its short, but its for a reason. Please do let me your choices when you read my end notices, its very important i get the input of you the readers. Thanks and i hope to get your inputs soon so i can get busy writing. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"He's dying?" Isaac said as he bent over Stiles unconscious body still strapped into the chair. As Isaac looked back towards Dray he could help but notice the smile on his face.  
"My lord you're going to let him die?" Isaac asked with a ton of concern in his voice.

"Isaac that is none of your business, but no I'm not going to let him die. I know exactly how much time I have," Dray said as he started to walk towards Isaac and Stiles. As Dray walked down the few steps of the high-rise platform in which stood his throne a chill ran down Isaac's back. The fear Isaac felt towards Dray could only compare to the fear he once felt for his human father. As Dray approached Isaac cowered away and stepped away from Stiles.

"Do it baby, I want to watch," Lydia cheered as she sat in his chair legs crossed over the armrest. Dray turned towards her and flashed a smile, but his face soon changed, shifting into his true monster form. His raised brow ridge arched down creating ripples in his forehead, his eyes now radiated a deep golden yellow, fiercely darker then that of werewolves. His smile now show cased elongated upper and lower canine teeth, but it also brought change to all teeth, they now seemed to be jagged, to the point that they looked to be as sharp as knives. The shift was very similar to that of the werewolves, but his looked even truly more terrifying. As he bit down on his arm Lydia applauded sheer ecstasy. Dray winked as her, blood staining his mouth and dropped down to the floor as it flowed from his arm.

"Hold his mouth open," Dray said directed towards Isaac. Isaac did as he was told and opened Stiles mouth. Dray walked even closer towards Stiles till he was completely on top of him. Lydia and Isaac watched as Dray once again force fed Stiles his blood, but this time Stiles was incapacitated to the point of no fight. With each drop of blood that spilled into Stiles mouth he began to heal. Dray knew that as he listened to Stiles's improving heartbeat. Dray pulled back just as fast as he began. Isaac looked started by his decision to stop.

"My lord his that all? Your aren't going to turn him?" Isaac questioned. Dray turned back around towards him and again slapped his across the face. Isaac grabbed as his face as he knelled down on the ground face buried in his hands as he apologized.

"You need to learn to watch your mouth Isaac," Dray said as Isaac continued to apologize. "Do you want some baby?" Dray said turning back towards Lydia.

"I didn't think you were going to offer," she said quickly getting off the chair and making her way towards him. As soon as Lydia came near Dray his face returned to his normal human form. Lydia grabbed at his with vicious force and bit down on the still open wound. Dray laughed as Lydia drank from him. She looked up mouth painted with Dray blood, "What?" she said with a smile.

"I'm not turning you Lydia, so no need to practice biting," He said still with a smile.

"You always say that, but one day you'll change your mind," she said wiping blood from her lips with her finger and running cross Dray's. Stiles let out a grown as he began to regain consciousness.

"Isaac take him the slave chamber and make sure he's locked up," Dray said.

"I will my lord," Isaac said as he raced to undo Stiles from the chair. It was only seconds before Stiles was out of the chair and out of the room on Isaac's shoulders.

"So are you going to tell me what you have plan for him?" Lydia asked.

"Don't worry you'll get to have fun too," Dray said as he walked past her.

"Still never told me why he was so important? I mean he was a no body in school before he died or now didn't die, which I still don't understand what happened their," Lydia began to ramble.

"Lydia, because we share a bed it doesn't mean I owe you anything remember that," Dray said rising his voice. Lydia looked shocked, "That Stiles isn't the same one of this world, the Stiles of this world is disappointing like most of them, all weak and pathetic, but you Lydia. You on the other hand I actually enjoy," he said taking a seat back in his chair.

"Thank you baby," She said batting her eyes, "Want to play with puppy with me?" she asked.

"Not now, I have to deal with the rest of the rebels you can play with Jackson on your own, but don't mess up the face yet. Brett, get in here!" Dray yelled. The large wooden doors at the far end of the hall opened.

"What do you need my lord?" Brett asked.

"Have prisoner 626 brought to the play room?"

"Are you sure my lord, he's still…."

"Brett! What the fuck did I tell you about questioning me!" Dray screamed as he jumped from his chair. "Today is a happy day and now you and Isaac have pissed me off. So keep your fucking mouth shut and have Jackson brought up, if he's that badly hurt that Lydia won't enjoy her playtime get a vampire to feed him some blood to heal him,"

"But that's against the rules my lord," Brett said back.

"Brett make some decisions on your own for a change, if I say Lydia wants to fucking torture Jackson motherfucking Whitmore, you make sure she can enjoy, ok" Dray said growing impatient.

"I'm sorry my lord you are right," he said back.

"Of course I'm right, oh and when you are finish there you tell Peter Hale to release a press statement to all werewolf packs that any pack that turns in any other packs helping or harboring traitors and terrorists will be greatly were warded by me, including being welcomed into my werewolf pack. Oh and any werewolves caught helping or plotting against me will cause his entire pack to be killed under section 2 of the SBR. Did you get all of that?" Bret nodded. "Good now go," Dray said waving him off.

"Thanks baby for letting me play," Lydia said giving Dray a kiss.

"Anytime baby, plus always make you really horny after," He said with a smile as well.

"Oh I forgot my mother wanted me to tell you that she thinks the CIA has located the witches you have been after,"

"This day just keeps getting better," Dray said standing up. "Go enjoy your playtime I have business to attend too. Dray walked down the steps of the throne and towards a door to the left. Lydia had a slight pep in her step as she walk down of the grand hall door.

* * *

***Ok input time is needed. If you have read any of my other stories i like to involve you the readers. So as you can tell the story is getting darker and i want to know if the you all of you are ok or dislike this. The story will be getting darker on the areas of Abuse, torture, sexual assault. Now things will happen in the story,but depending on your feedbacks i will either write it or it will just talked about not in graphic details. So please i don't want to stop someone from reading. So let your voice be heard. I can do this either way for the story, so please let me know ok. Thanks everyone. As always giving me your feed back really helps me as a writer. Thanks again everyone.

**** If you the readers do want me to go dark i will put a warning before those parts so someone who doesn't like reading stuff like that can skip it.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy the chapter, as always let me know your thoughts everyone.:)

…...

Stiles POV

"Are you ok?" a voice asked over and over again. I could hear it, but my brain was still so fuzzy, and my body was hurting everywhere. Before I could open my eyes my other senses were kicking in, I could feel the cold wet touch of concrete and water under my hands, and I smelt the stench of dirt and something rotting. As I opened my eyes the image of the person talking to me slowly began to clear up. It was a young boy, one I knew. It was Liam.

"Are you ok buddy?" he asked again. Before I answered I looked around. We were in a cell; I could make out bunk beds on the wall behind Liam three of them. To the right was a toilet and the floor was hard stone, concrete, but not the soft kind this had rocks in in. As I tried to stand it dug into my bare feet.

"It will stop hurting," another voice called out this one female. From out of the shadow of the left side of the room walked a girl; it was Alison. I was confused and stun at the same time stopping me from even thinking of what to say, but finally I did.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in one of it's slave cages," Liam answered.

"Why did Dray put you in here?" Alison questioned me as if I was the bad guy.

"I'm ran a rebel group against him. I got caught, why? Why are you here?"

"None of us know," She said.

"Most of us were just taken from our homes, family, school and brought here," Liam added.

"Who's most of us?" As I asked more people came from the shadow. First Danny, then Matt, Kira, and lastly Jackson, who had to be helped. They were all dressed the same as Alison and Liam in grey prison clothing only thing that was different on them was the number, but all ended with an A.

"Stiles! You alive?" Danny called out as he came closer to me. I slightly forgot that most people still thought I was my dead counter part.

"I'm not dead," I answered back as he hugged me.

"Why are you wearing normal clothing?" Kira asked in a low almost unheard tone. Everyone started bearing down on me menacingly.

"Look all I know is I passed out dealing with that sick son of a bitch Dray and now I'm here, that's the honest truth,"

"Guys I believe him," Danny said.

"I don't," Matt said stepping closer. "No way he just shows up in here this is the only cell that has never changed till now,"

"Wait only cell?" I was growing even more confused.

"I say we beat him to death and show Dray that he can't have all his top toys," Alison said.

"Seriously can someone explain to me what's going on?" I asked.

"Look lets just cool it for a minute," Liam said getting between Alison and me.

"What do you know you're the youngest here?" Matt said.

"I know enough to give someone the benefit of the doubt. If he was an enemy of Dray's it makes sense why he'd be grouped with us,"

"I still don't know what's going on?" I was growing so confused by what they were saying.

"Can you all just shut up already I was trying to sleep," A male voice called out from the shadows.

"Stiles?" he male said. I was shocked; it was Alex Hale. I hadn't seen him in months since his mother was killed and he went to find Derek. As he hugged me I was even more shocked by seeing him here.

"I can't believe Dray got you," he said with a sad look on his face. His skin was paler then normally, and his wasn't as firm as normal, I could tell that from the hug. He had defiantly lost muscle tone.

"You know him?" Alison asked.

"Yes I do he's one of the bravest humans you'll ever meet," that might have been the nicest thing Alex had ever said to me.

"So you all need to fucking relax, he's not like that bitch Isaac, he's not going to turn on us," Alex said towards everyone.

"Can I talk to you over there?" Alison said to Alex.

"Be right back," Alex said before he walked with Alison into the dark end of the cell. That area of the cell was like an abyss that devoured them whole. As I watch the rest of my counter friends walked into the darkness of the room till only Liam and I were left.

"Should I be worried?" I asked Liam.

"No, Alison is just cautious because of Isaac,"

"He's the one who captured me, I knew him," I said to Liam.

"I expected you were important that's why you were put in here," Liam said to my confusion.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because Isaac found you and put you in here. Isaac is Dray's personal bounty hunter and your in this cell," I was still unsure what he meant. As I looked at his sad face I noticed something around his neck. I was unsure why I didn't notice it before; it looked like a collar of some kind.

"Your looking at my collar aren't you," Liam said. I may have not even noticed that my eyes had drifted towards his neck breaking our eye contact. As I looked back up he pulled open the top button of his shirt and revealed the full to me the full sight of it around his neck. It was shocking it wasn't just a collar; it looked like one that someone would put on a dog. It had a nametag, but only with a giant A on it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," I said slightly ashamed at looking so disturbed by him wearing it.

"You're human so I doubt you'll get one," He said to me. "This is Dray's attempt at being funny, he makes all his werewolves wear them. I'm the only one who doesn't hid it under their jumpsuit like Alex, and Kira,"

"Wait Kira is a wolf?"

"No, but fox's and wolf's we all get collars. Humans get branded, did it happen to you?" Liam asked.

"I don't think so?"

"Well you would know, you'd be hurting, but since you have blood on your mouth it could have healed. It would be on your palm right below your thumb "

"I have what?" I was in total shock, but then it started coming back to me about one minute being near death then in this cell. I knew I was feed blood and it made me sick to my core, but their was nothing I could do. I looked at my hands and saw nothing, and then found my hands digging against my lips rubbing to get the traces of vampire blood off of me.

"It's ok Stiles, I understand. You don't have to talk about what they did to you," Liam said as he took a seat on one of the bunk beds.

"Liam I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said as the boy looked down at the wet floor.

"They didn't torture you?" He asked with out looking up. As I looked at him he began to shake nervously.

"Stiles," Alex called out causing me to look into the dark area of the cell.

"Yea,"

"I filled everyone in on who you are," He said.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Alison said extending her hand, and I shook it.

"Alex how did you get captured?" I asked.

"I thought you'd ask sooner, and I've been dreading telling you," Alex spoke softly showing his dislike for the subject.

"I wasn't captured Stiles I was turned in,"

"By who," I found my self-cutting him off before he could even say.

"It was Scott, Stiles, it was fucking Scott," Alex said looking me right in the eyes. I was in sheer shock because I didn't believe it for a second.

"What! No way, Alex, Scott would never do that," I found my self-pacing in confusion.

"Stiles he's changed. He's working with Dray I know that for a fact that's why he got me thrown in here. When Derek asked me to stay with Scott for support in his creation of his pack I found myself getting close to him, and I would have said we became friends, but that son of a bitched turned me when I found out he was in dealings with Dray,"

"I still don't believe that Alex," I just could honestly believe Scott would do that. Even not being my childhood friend I had gotten to know this worlds Scott for a few months and he was just like my Scott. That's why I knew Scott would never side with the enemy.

"You can believe me or not Stiles, but I'm here and Scott's running the top pack,"

"Over Derek?" I asked.

"Yes, Derek's pack has gone underground after I joined up with Scott's. Derek knew that he'd have to when getting ready for war with Dray and to aid you,"

"I've had communication with Derek why wouldn't he have told me?"

"I don't know why he didn't. My only guess is that he didn't want you to focus on Scott when you needed to be focus on Dray, but none of this matters anymore with you here. So did you see him yet?"

"I did. It was sickening seeing him with Lydia,"

"She's something else isn't she," Alex said smirking. "It's good to see you Stiles, wish it wasn't in this predicament," A loud metal grinding sound caused everyone in the cell to jump and move around.

"What's going on?" I found myself asking. Everyone was quiet and I watched as I found out why when a young man approached the cell. I didn't know him, he was young fairly muscular and tall with fair skin, hair brushed back with hair gel. He had on a button down gray shirt and jeans. The young male was alone for a second before Isaac joined him. He had changed his clothing. Now wearing a vampire unity shirt that become popular with the outing of the supernatural and the shift into vampire run order systems and black slacks.

"Enjoying your new home?" Isaac said smirking, as he looked right at me.

"Fuck you," I found myself saying with out even thinking. Isaac moved right towards the cage, face pressed right against the bars.

"Isaac this is not the time," The boy with the pushed back hair said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Brett, remember your place dog," Isaac said shoving him, but it was just like that, that I got to put a name to this new face.

"Come on Jackson," The boy said to a gasp. Everyone in the cell started shouting all together.

"Shut up your going to get shocked," Isaac barked bring everyone silent.

"Lets go 626," Isaac waved forward and the cell door opened. Alex and Alison stood in front of Jackson as Danny sat with him on one of the beds. Kira, and Matt didn't move an inch and Liam just sat on the bed he was already on.

"Back down because he's coming even if I have to come in there and take him, and then he knows the punishment for that," Isaac said, but neither moved.

"Guys, its not worth it," Jackson finally spoke.

"Isaac leave him alone take me instead," I said trying to spare Jackson for reasons I didn't even know, but I knew I needed to get out of the cage if I was going to escape.

"Your not wanted yet, he is," Isaac responded.

"He's not even healed yet" Liam yelled, it was noticeable that his eyes shifted yellow from rage. Isaac was about to move into the cage, but Brett grabbed his arm.

"You know the rules you can't hurt any of them with out a direct order from Dray," Brett said, and Isaac did listen.

"Liam, sit back down before you get hurt. Jackson lets go," Brett said stepping into the cage. "I don't want to shock all of you but I will if you try to stop this," He continued.

"Don't I'm coming," Jackson answered as he struggled to get to his feet. It was quite noticeable that he was injured as he grabbed at his midsection.

"Jackson don't" Danny shouted.

"I have no choice. At least if I go now none of you will be hurt," Jackson said as he turned slightly back towards Danny. As soon as Jackson got close enough to the door of the cell Isaac grabbed him roughly pulling him from the cell so hard that he fell to the ground outside.

"Stop," everyone shouted as Isaac laced in a few kicks to him on the floor.

"Enough," Brett shouted as he pushed Isaac away. I found it shocking that one of Dray's guards would do that. Isaac pulled Jackson off the ground, a noticeable trail of blood ran from his mouth, but he managed to smile as he was pulled away. I have to say he was quite tough in what could have been his final moments of life.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked turning away from the bars, which I had my face pressed against as I tried to watch as they all walked away.

"The room," Liam said in a low tone.

"The room?" I didn't understand.

"They call it the play room that's where slaves are tortured," Alex added. No one would make eye contact with me. Kira sunk into one of the beds and Matt lied next to her. Danny had his head buried in his hands as he sobbed, my guess about Jackson.

"Is he going to come back?" I asked Alex lowly.

"He normally gets dragged. Jackson is the top toy of Lydia. He gets it way to much because of it,"

"Why would she do that to him? Aren't they together here?" I asked.

"No Jackson broke her heart from what I've been told and she enjoys getting back at him now,"

"She's a vampire what can you expect," Alex started laughing.

"She's human Stiles," I was shocked I never expect someone I loved come be capable of hurting someone for the pleasure.

"Stiles she's not the same person you knew, you have to remember that. None of them are. You and me know why we all are here, but they don't," Alex continued.

"You never told them?" I matched his whisper.

"No why would I? It's not like a few humans; a baby werewolves and a self hating fox would even believe what I told them," I got what he was saying, but he still should have tried.

"You know!" Liam jumped from the bed and rushed to get into Alex's face. I got in-between them as words flew between them. Within seconds fangs were out and a fight was just a claw swing away.

"Calm down," I yelled at Liam as I pushed at his chest trying my best to separate them. "Alex, fucking stop," I yelled and he did.

"Alex knows why were all here together and he never told us,' all eyes turned towards Alex and me.

"Is that true Alex?" Alison asked standing up.

"Yes, but none of you would believe me anyways, but Stiles is here now he can explain it," Alex said putting me totally on the spot. All eyes bore down on me, many expressing anger.

"Look I'll tell you want I know, but you all need to relax as I do," I found myself talking forever as I filled them all in on mine and Dray's arrival into this world and the events that took place, but as I talked I didn't know how to tell them that they were suffering for crimes they never committed.

"So basically we're being punished for things we did in your world?" Liam interrupted. I was actually happy that he did because he made it easy for me to tell them.

"Yes that's my belief," I think Dray put all of you here because of your importance in my world and how your threatened him, well all but you Matt.

"Wait what me! I'm not important," Matt, said shocked.

"No you actually went on a killing rampage when Jackson became a Kanima," I found myself sharing too much now. Alison where is your father?"

"He was taken when I was," She answered. "Why?"

"Your father was a hunter in my world,"

"How….How did you know that no one knows that," She seemed startled. Alex turned and looked at me with a confusion look.

"Her last name is Argent," His eyes widened.

"She's a fucking werewolf hunter?" I nodded yes to his question, "Alex this isn't about what she is or isn't, right now we need to plan a way out of here."

"Do you know how many innocent people they have killed over the years?"

"Innocent? People? My family kills monsters and then because of this asshole I get branded and locked in a cage with them," Alison said in anger. The tension was building between everyone, except Danny and Kira, who both seemed trapped in different worlds.

"Danny are you ok?" I asked as I glanced at him. He looked up at me.

"Jackson's not going to come back is he this time?" That question made me uneasy because all questions that I had no clue on always left me that way.

"I hope he dose," He said as I walked past Alison and Alex's verbal screaming match and sat next to him.

"Do you remember in eight grade when you asked me how I could be friends with Jackson? Him being well Jackson and me being me,"

"No I don't Danny that wasn't me," I answered.

"I lied to you when I said the answer was because he needed me. I need him just as much as the other way. He's…he's been the only guy I've ever been able to depend on and now…now he's being…"Danny started to sob, he's being beat and hurt without ever knowing…" He stopped talking as if he was catching himself from saying something.

"Danny without knowing what?"

"That I have feelings for him, I think I…. love him," Danny said rubbing his eyes on his jumpsuit. As he did I caught a glimpse at the brand on his left hand. I was honestly caught off guard for that emission.

"Danny you'll have time to tell him," I said back to him truly meaning the words. I didn't believe Dray would go to all the trouble to collect everyone's counter and then kill one with out a show. I've known that monster for too long and I know it always has a plan and that includes games.

"You don't get it everyone judges us, even you Stiles. That's why you asked me that question, because how can a gay guy and a straight guy be friends, but we didn't care about that ever because we are above that, but now I blame him for my feelings. I blame him for doubting everything about myself Stiles. I never thought I could like a guy in this way," My head was barely wrapping around what Danny was talking about.

"Wait you're straight and Jackson's gay?" I found me blurting out without even fully thinking.

"Are you even fucking listening to me? I don't know what I am anymore. I've never thought this would happen, but it has been getting their for a while and now here in this place Jackson is my rock. I don't even know if what I feel is true,"

"Danny first of all its mostly a gray area anyways," I slight chuckled in my head. I mean I'm about to give someone advice on this area when I barely understand my own feelings for Derek. I mean what Danny was talking about deep down I felt the same. I was never really attracted to guys, except Derek and even that wasn't animal lust or any other shallow reason. Our connection seemed unreal, like magic, as if cupid stuck us with arrow. Ever since my time possessed and the sexual things I did I couldn't lie to myself and say that my actions with guys didn't turn me on because it did. Even as I think about Derek I can feel my face wanting to smile, as if just the thought about him forces the muscles.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked pulling me from my mind's day dreaming about Derek.

"Look, what I mean is that if you're into Jackson ask him out. You shouldn't be punishing yourself because you think its wrong or something, because its not,"

"Thanks Stiles, if we get out of here I'll tell him my feelings and go from there," Danny said giving me a hug. It was nice to actually help someone for a change. As I stood up and began to walk back over to Alison and Alex's still heated debate Liam approached me from his bed.

"That was nice what you did for him," He said with a smile.

"You were listening?"

"Yea, sorry I was. I don't fully trust you so yea I was listening," he said rubbing the back of his head. As he stressed backwards his collar once again became exposed and so did the tag with the giant A on it.

"I never asked you, what dose the A stand for?" He smiled. "Thought that was coming,"

" Uhm, well it means we're grade A, which just basically means no one can touch us with out Dray's approval unlike all the other slaves,"

"Others?"

"Yea, you didn't think we were alone down here, from end for our cage down to what even my eyes can see are others cells, worst then ours one's with no opening, but those people never say too long because its basically a cattle area where the vampires store their food," As Liam spoke I could see the anger building in his eyes as he talked about the other prisoners.

** "**It's pretty bad Kira saw it and she hasn't talked much since," Liam was different then he was in my world, but then again I didn't know him well enough to get a full read on him

"Have any of you tried to escape?" I asked.

"You ask like it's so easy. These collars," Liam pulled the collar from his exposing it in greater detail. "These collars aren't just for Dray's amusement Stiles they are electrified with enough power to knock any werewolf out. I was hit by it and was out for a day, so it's powerful," As Liam talked to me my mind was numb for the first time in such a long time I felt hopeless. Even since coming to this world I had a plan and it utterly failed. I'd never want to admit it out loud Dray not only beat me, but also broke me. Even now as I was locked in this cage with people who are or should be my friends I'm putting on my brave face, but I'm terrified.

"Stiles are you ok?" Liam asked, I was slightly stun and scared that maybe I was speaking what I was thinking.

"Huh?" I looked at him waiting to see what he was going to say, but he was just looking at me. "Did I say something?" I asked.

"No, but you look scared, but I can't blame you for that I'm always scared,"

"I'm not scared," I said lying.

"Stiles, I might not be a werewolf too long, but I can hear you heartbeat increasing, and you and I both know what that means," He said lowly. I could tell he was doing that so no one else would hear.

"Please keep that between us,"

"Definitely," He said with a smile. Although he looked just like the Liam I knew he seemed so different.

"Do you all think Jackson is going to come back!" Danny jumped up from his bed and asked. All talking stopped and silence fell over the room.

"I have hope," I said standing up. I knew it was going to be my place to rally hope for everyone, but my own hope was nearly nonexistent. I didn't have to worry about Liam or Alex calling me out on my lies because it seemed they were the only two that were on my side. Alison and Matt both looked at me with anger in their eyes and Kira and Danny were each in their own worlds. As much as I didn't like Jackson I still felt bad about what was going to happen to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone enjoy this chapter, if anyone is interested I'm looking for a Beta reader so i can post faster. If any of your readers are interested let me know. If you are unfamiliar with what a Beta reader is, it is a person who helps in editing, mostly looking for errors, but also mine is more then welcome to give me suggestions and their input. I would rather have someone who is a reader of the story, so they will be invested. If you have any questions or are interested message me. :) hopefully some is so i can give you updates.

…..…..

"Walk faster," Isaac said as he pushed Jackson.

"Ah," Jackson said as he fell to the floor.

"Get up bitch," Isaac shouted. Jackson let out groans. "Get up now!" Isaac yelled, but Jackson didn't move fast enough for Isaac and he began to kick him.

"That's enough Isaac," Brett said, but it didn't stop Isaac, who was gaining pleasure by delivering rib-breaking shots to hit.

"Enough," Brett pushed Isaac off of him. Jackson continued choking and gasping for air as he grabbed at his midsection. Isaac and Brett could both smell the blood that he coughed up.

"Don't you dare touch me you wolf bitch," Isaac said rushing into Brett's face.

"Go ahead Isaac make a move so I can kick your ass. You think Dray would even punish me when you're breaking his property. Now your going to shut your fucking mouth help Jackson up then feed him your blood so Lydia can do whatever brutal things she wants to him without him dying in the first two minutes," A minute pasted and Isaac said nothing, he just continued to stare at Brett.

"He's not dying yet so relax your paws, ok," He said smiling. Brett helped Jackson up, but he could barely stand, he seemed to be a rag doll in Brett's hands. Jackson was barely conscious; blood covered his lips and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Give him your blood now before he dies," Brett barked.

"No, he can die. I never liked that piece of shit anyways," Brett flicked his hand exposing his wolf claw on his right hand and with lighting speed he swiped at Isaac's arm while still holding Jackson up with his left arm and shoulder.

"You son of a bitch," Isaac screamed pulling his arm up to see a long cuts down his forearm.

"Give him your blood," Brett said calmly. Isaac looked at him with narrow eyes, face crinkled in anger. He walked over and placed his forearm against Jackson's mouth.

"Your going to fucking pay for this," Isaac said as he stared into Brett's eyes.

"I was Dray's pet way before you Isaac. So go ahead make a move and see what happens,"

"You cocky little bitch" Isaac spit back.

"Ah" Jackson let out a groggy sigh and Isaac pulled his arm away.

"I'll handle this myself you can go back what ever you do," Brett said turning and walking away while still helping Jackson walk.

"You will pay for this!" Isaac shouted down the hall as Brett continued to walk with Jackson. They came to a door at the need of the hall on the left, and Brett paused.

"Please don't do this," Jackson pled.

"You know I don't have a choice, but I won't let you die," Brett said to Jackson as he balanced on his on feet. "If you just comply she'll lose interest," Brett said turning the door handle. The room illuminated the dark hallway in a bright light.

"Go in," Brett said towards Jackson.

"No," Jackson said looking towards the room and then back towards Brett. With a hard shove Jackson was pushed into the room and the door was quickly pulled closed. Panic was quickly setting in as Jackson spun around as his breathing became shallow.

"Sit down baby," A female voice spoke softly. Jackson turned to the large pink canopy against the far end of the room. Jackson began to shake, as he took in the reality of were he was. The room was out of a girls dream with a dark twist. The pink and white walls painted with elaborate pictures, one of a grassy field with a beautiful cliff view of the ocean, sun shining in the distances graced the wall behind the bed. The other walls had mixtures of hearts and clouds with hearts inside, but no matter how cheerful the walls looked what hung on them twisted Jackson's stomach with fear. From the ceiling hung long steel chains, three large cuffs, which Jackson feared would be for him again. On the floor were two cuffs for his feet, but there were sets on every wall just feet apart from each other. Still that wasn't the true scary parts because of the large carved wooded dressers that stood around the room. Jackson knew the tools of horror that were locked inside, because they haunted his every thought.

"Jacksy," the curtains opened and a leg wrapped in fishnet stockings stepped out causing Jackson to stepped back, eyes widening as his heart began to race. Lydia was in dressed in a red lace corset that wrapped snuggly against her body firmly pressing up her breasts.

"Lydia, please, don't do this," Jackson said still stepping back.

"You can't run Jacksy," she said pushing her hair back with her hands. "Take off your clothing baby," She said seductively. Jackson's face began to twitch as he froze in place. His hands shaking as they began to undo the buttons of the gray jump suit.

"Lydia…I'm…I'm sorry, Please don't do this again," Jackson pled as he undid each button slowly, voice breaking with an emotional quiver.

"Ah, that's such a turn on Jackson, come her efor me baby," Lydia said as she walked around him. Her hands pulling down his gray jump suit. Jackson flinched at her touch. Jackson's body wore the wounds of his previous experience in this very room. His back was riddle with long deep slashes across his back. As Lydia moved her hands down his back, Jackson did everything in his fiber to be brave and not show her his fear.

"I love that you still have these," Lydia said tracking the cuts and burns with her finger on Jackson's chest. Standing so close to him, it was almost impossible for him not to look into Lydia's crystal brown eyes. Her fingers ran up the trail of hair from his belly to his chest stopping at the collar around his neck.

"Ah nothing sexier then a man in a collar," She said pulling at it slightly then releasing it, causing Jackson to move forward.

"Lydia, I'm sorry for what happened between us, but this isn't a reason for doing these things," Jackson said as he adjusted the collar around his neck.

"Ugh, you are ruining my fun Jackson. Just take of your clothing," She said flying in a rage.

"Lydia, don't be a monster like him. I forgive you," Lydia started to laugh. Jackson face distorted as he was mesmerize by her reaction. Lydia grasped at the rose shape necklets that hung down from her neck. Jackson let out a agonizing scream as he dropped to the ground convulsing, shocks flew from the collar around his neck, and the air became saturated with the smell of burring flesh. The pain of the voltage emptied every thought from Jackson's mind, but brought pleasure to Lydia. As he began to come to again he could feel his arm being yanked up hard, but it was the sound of grinding gears and jingling metal that was his first clue to what was happening.

"See Jacksy, I always loved you in chains," she said, but Jackson barely made it out as he came too.

"Isaac!" was the first word that he clearly made out as his vision cleared up.

"I need vampire blood," Lydia yelled as she stopped her foot.

"Oh, shut up," Jackson looked up to finally notice that Isaac had come into the room.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Isaac snapped.

"Don't you talk to me like that," Lydia griped hands firmly placed on her hips. Isaac face soon cracked a smile.

"Their should be some in the fridge in that cabinet," Isaac said pointing to the cabinet are the far right of the room.

"Thank you sweetie," She said winking.

"You mind if I stay, I could use a good show, and this looks great," Isaac asked.

"Sure just don't get in my way," Lydia said as she walked to the large wooden cabinet. When she opened it he horrors of the inside was revealed. The door was lined with steel with all sorts of tools hanging on the door, screwdrivers, knifes of all sorts and sizes, needles, hammers, every tool that could be used as a weapon was inside that cabinet. In the middle of the shelf was divided in two sections the top held four very long swords that hung on hooks. The bottom was a small refrigerator coated in the same metal that lined the inside of the cabinet. She pulled out a syringe with dark reddish substances inside.

"Whose blood is this anyways?" Lydia asked as she bent up from the cabinet.

"It's not mine," Isaac responded. Lydia bent back down and pulled out another one.

"Why are you going to heal him anyways, thought you liked leaving the scars? That's why you make me find black wolfsbane so he can't heal,"

"For now I rather I just make them again. If you stay quiet I may even let you help. I know you have wanted to get your hands on him for a while," Lydia said walking towards him.

"Oh boy do you know it," Isaac responded.

"Lydia, I'm begging you don't do this," Jackson finally broke his silence.

"Shut your mouth before I shock you again," Lydia said turning back to looked a Jackson chained up by his neck and hands high enough that his toes barely touched the floor.

"You ready for the show"

"Please Lydia I'm sorry. I truly I'm sorry for what I did to you, I never meant to hurt you" Jackson said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"See Jackson that's were me and you differ because I choose to do every I'm about to do to you and I'll enjoy it. So your going to stop pissing me off, and scream like the bitch you are as I tear into your flesh or I'll have Isaac here take a turn. Maybe he'll hurt you enough, hell maybe he'll even fuck you. I think you like that right Jackson? You use girls and guys for years, but no one has ever bend you over and fucked you so hard that you couldn't walk, and do you know the funny thing Jackson, you're a werewolf so that ass will be fresh all over again each time I want to watch,"

"Your sick, what happened to you? What did he do to you?" Jackson said, shocked by what he had just been told.

"Lydia I'm not fucking him," Isaac said back from the Barcelona chair, feet resting on the ottoman.

"Shut up Isaac, you really don't understand a threat do you? And if I said fuck him you will fuck him,"

"Only if I get to hurt him badly," Isaac quipped back.

"Maybe I'll share," she said back.

"How about we get started, you ready baby," She said running her hand down his body down to his boxer briefs, snapping the waistband.

"Go to hell you crazy bitch," Jackson said in anger spitting at her, but that just made her smile.

"Oh fun begins. Isaac release the chains," She said right before slamming the two needles into Jackson's chest. He let out a low grown as she pushed the plunger into him.

"Ah!" Jackson let out a burring scream. Lydia turned towards Isaac smiling.

"Oops did I forget to tell you that the blood is laced with yellow wolfsbane," He answered with a half smile.

"Oh I actually enjoy this," She said back as Jackson still screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That was going to be your birthday present, but enjoy it now. The wolfsbane was specially modified that instead of yellow wolfsbane having a paralyzing affect it now also causes the body to feel pain at one hundred times then normal, got to love modern medicine,"

"You're kindling me," Lydia said with a shocked looked on her face.

"Look for yourself," Isaac said back crossing his legs over each other. Jackson was sweating profusely his breathing was shallow and was making low wimping sounds.

"How you feeling baby," Lydia said digging her nails into his belly until blood was drawn, but before that Jackson was already screaming just by her touch.

"Please….Please god stop Lydia," Jackson begged with each painful breath he took into his body.

"This is magical I mean his wounds have healed but he's in so much pain I love it," She said back to Isaac.

"Just remember to thank Dray," He said.

"This wasn't him,"

"No, but he paid for it, it was my idea, but how can you blame me. You look so fucking hot playing with him," Lydia smiled, and walked past Jackson towards the bed out of the dresser on the left she pulled out leather bullwhip. Isaac inched up on his seat as he lends in to watch the first snap.

"Ah!" Jackson let out in his whimpers and gasps. Each strike tore at his back creating welts so deep they soon began to draw blood. Jackson's head dropped down.

"You better not be dead," Lydia said looked at his face.

"He's not dead just passed out," Isaac said standing up. He walked over to the crank on the right side of the room and turned it. It soon began to spin fast and Jackson dropped to the ground. He let out a small groan.

"Good he's alive," Lydia said walking back to the open cabinet. She pulled a screwdriver, a pair of scissors and box cutter.

"You think this will wake him up," She said looking towards Isaac.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jackson screamed head popping up slightly as Lydia drove the screwdriver into his shoulder blade; she began to twist Jackson tried to stop himself from screaming but he couldn't fight back or even more that much. All he could do was scream and plea for her to stop. In and out the screwdriver made its marks around Jackson's shoulder blades. Each time the blade was pulled out more blood flooded down his body. The scissors were the next item that was used this time driving it into Jackson's right thigh.

"Please…God… stop," Jackson, said through his screams and whimpers. He began to move around slowly, but that only made Lydia get on top of him. Now cradling him she looked right down into his face, and him right back at her.

"I hate you," She said as her finger pushed up the blade out of he box cutter. Jackson just continued to breath hard. Lydia kept such a pace that the pain she caused triggered Jackson's healing process that by the time she was ready to deliver her next wave of attack the last wound had started to heal.

"I wonder if I cut your dick off if it would heal back," She said starting to laugh as she started grinding on him. Isaac let out a laugh.

"You should just fuck already," She shot him a hateful look.

"You think I want to fuck him?" she stood back up and kicked Jackson straight in the groin. Jackson rolled towards his belly grabbing at his injured area as he tried to regain his breath.

"Shut the fuck up! You think I'd ever. You know what this son of a bitch did to me. Tell him Jackson," Lydia demanded as she started to kick and stop at his back and side. Jackson couldn't say a word as blood poured from his mouth. Lydia rushed towards the handle of the gears and began to turn forcing Jackson up from the ground. As Jackson hung from his wrists the sight of his wounds were clearly visible, as blood still seeped from the holes in his upper body and from scissor still stuck out of Jackson's thigh.

"Tell him," Lydia screamed, but Jackson's eyes just flickers up and close. He was barely aware of his surroundings. Lydia walked so fast that clicking of her heels buzzed in Jackson's ears.

"I said tell him!" She screamed, her arm flying up and down in a swiping motion. Jackson's eye's flew open, and weren't their normal light blue, but now wolf yellow. He's screams only made Lydia slash faster creating all different sized cuts into Jackson's flesh. Jackson's eyes soon faded back to their normal color. Jackson bit down so hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming that it drew blood.

"Scream you bastard," Lydia yelled, as such began to stick him with the blade over and over again till Jackson's chest and abdomen were dripping with blood from the many quarter inch holes.

"Please," Jackson said heavily

"You'll pay for what you did to me," She said throwing the box cutter clear across the room hands covered in his blood.

"Now I'm curious what did he do," Isaac asked. Lydia turned towards Isaac.

"This piece of shit used me," She said as she walked to the closed cabinet on the left side of the room.

"Time for the power tools I guess," Isaac said with a chuckle.

"Lydia, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was scared," Jackson, mumbled lowly that Lydia didn't make it out.

"What did he say?" She asked

"He said, "He was sorry and he shouldn't have done what he did to you," Isaac repeated.

"You still can't say it out loud can you Jacksy? Huh? You can't say that you used me and fucked my brother, you piece of shit fag," She spit on him. Jackson couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" She screamed at Isaac.

"That was hilarious. I mean I knew some of the story, but he fucked your own brother. I mean that is just…." Isaac broke into deeper laughter.

"Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. In a frantic rage she yanked the pair of scissors still buried in Jacksons' thigh and whipped them at Isaac.

"Oh, see now your just trying to turn me on," Isaac said smirking as the scissors came to a rest in the chair by his head

"Watch your mouth," Lydia quipped back.

"You almost him me with that you stupid bitch" Isaac stood up from his seat in anger.

"Don't talk to me like that,"

"Or what your going to tell on me," Isaac started to laugh. "Dray doesn't give to shits about you, you're just something he likes to fuck,"

"Oh, Isaac your just jealous that he wouldn't do that to you," She laughed. Isaac's face wrinkled with distain.

"Hey Isaac, the sex is great by the way," Lydia shouted as Isaac walked out.

"Lydia, I'm sorry," Jackson said again.

"Ick, you bore me now. Hang around I'll be back Jacksy then we can get this really started,"

"Dray's using you Lydia, don't let him," Jackson said as he took in deep after deep breaths

"Then you two have something in common then," She as she walked towards the door. "Enjoy your thinking time, because when I get back your going to scream," She said walking out of the room.

…...

Oh i also wanted to ask if everyone was content with this being a longer story, i know in my last some people didn't like it, so i thought i'd ask now. THanks everyone.

*Beta Reader wanted* :)


	15. Chapter 15

hey make sure you follow the story to get all the updates, as well follow me so you get updated on all my new work. Check out my new story that will be my own take on season four. Now enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts because this is a big chapter :)

*****Beta reader wanted ******

* * *

"Dray, baby can I have a word with you," Lydia said as she knocked on a large engraved door.

"Come in," A voice said distorted by the door.

"Hey baby…oh what's he doing here?" Lydia said as she stared at Peter Hale.

"Good to see you to Lydia; how's your mother?"

"Fuc…"

"Enough, you too," Dray cut them off as he walked around the large marble desk he was seated at.

"Peter, you have your orders I want Derek found asap," Dray said.

"Should I notify the other packs about the hunt for my nephew?"

"You can if needed, but not McCall I still don't trust this new side of him," Dray said pulling Lydia to his lap as he retook his seat.

"I don't trust him either," Peter said.

" I didn't ask your opinion Peter. I made you an alpha for your abilities not for your thoughts,"

"I miss spoke, sorry my lord, but I wanted to ask about Alex have you thought about what I proposed?" Peter asked without making eye contact. Either it was Dray's groping at Lydia's body or how he actually acted around Dray.

"Peter you killed Talia and took her alpha powers, and the boy thinks she was his mother he'll never be yours," Dray answered back his he ran his hand over Lydia's face.

"He's my son Dray he should be at my side and not locked in your cages," Peter looked straight at Dray.

"No shit," Lydia exclaimed. "He's his son, oh shit Dray why didn't you tell me?" She said slapping at Dray's chest.

"Because its of no importance to anyone besides him," Dray said motioning towards Peter.

"Peter, if you want the boy you can have him, but when he tries to kill you I'll kill him,"

"I'm his father I can control him," Peter spoke up, but this only made Dray laugh.

"Peter, I can't believe your making me repeat this you killed the boy's mother, your own sister, and yes I get that she wasn't his real mother, but he will hate you enough to kill you even with out the lying. Second you're the reason why he even got captured when Scott sold little Alex out for top alpha pack status. The boy will kill you the second you tell him,"

"I wasn't going to tell him right away, but he should at least be in our wolf pack,"

"He won't agree to work with us, the boy has quite a set on him he actually took a swing at me," Dray said twirling a piece of Lydia's hair in his hand. "For now Peter you worry about one of your family members at a time find me Derek then we can talk about your son going free,"

"I'll deliver you Derek lord Dray," Peter said right before leaving.

"Now, what did you want baby?" Dray asked.

"Well first I want you too kill Isaac I can't stand him and second come play with me," She asked.

"Lydia you know I don't play childish games. I'll deal with Isaac myself, as for joining you think I shall. I haven't gotten my hands dirty in to long,"

"Yippee," Lydia said jumping off his lap.

"How about we get audience," Dray said smirking.

"Oh that's hot baby," She said bending down to kiss him.

"Isaac," Dray said pressing a button on the phone on top of his desk.

"Did you need something sir," Isaac said entering the room. His facial express changed the second Isaac saw Lydia.

"Shouldn't you be beating Jackson?" Isaac said with attitude to Lydia.

"Isaac stop now," Dray, demanded.

"I'm sorry Lord Dray, what did you need sir," Isaac asked.

"Bring up all of group A and situate them in the play room. Do make sure they are all gassed," Dray ordered.

"Right away Lord Dray," Isaac said bowing before turning to leave the room.

"Isaac chain Stiles in the middle," Dray said to Isaac right before leaving.

"What are you up too?" Lydia asked as she ran her hand on Dray's chest.

"We're going to have some fun," Dray answered back. "I need to change," Dray said standing up.

"Mmm can I watch," Lydia asked. Dray pulled her by her and the two walked out the door on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

As Stiles and the rest of the group talked over their problems they were unaware of the coming danger. The rustling of metal was the first sign of what was to come.

"What's happening?" Stiles said frantically as the bars in the cell were quickly covered by metal plunging them into total darkness. Hysteria set into them quickly, with Kira letting out a scream. Matt, Danny, Alex began to pound on the metal, but it seemed worthless. Stiles shouting for answers was drowned out by all the uproar form everyone else.

"Stiles," Lima called racing over just a mist entered the room.

What's happening?" Stiles asked, but the gas was already taking effect. The humans, including Stiles were the first to fall to the effects, lucky for Stiles Liam was there to catch him as he fell. Soon the gas filled the whole room, and not even the supernatural amongst the room were spared from its wrath. The doom like structure lifted up, and guys in fatigues descended into the room grabbing hold of every prisoner in the cell.

"Bring them to the play room," Isaac said stepping against the cage. "Chain the one in the clothing in the middle of the room. Move the one that's there now," Isaac said, as the soldiers' began to move Stiles and the rest of group A.

"This is the one you want in the middle sir?" One of them asked. His facial features covered by a protective mask. His uniform was black and red and a giant V was embroidered into the fabric.

"Yes, now go Lord Dray is waiting," Isaac waved the man off. One by one everyone was chained up around the room with Stiles in the middle. Jackson was barely conscious when the V guard burst into the room.

"Eh," Jackson let out as he was dropped from the chains in the middle of the room and Stiles was quickly chained up. The guards moved with direct precision putting everyone in place against the wall cuffing them into place. Jackson was the last placed on the right side of the wall right next to Danny. He was the only one semi aware of what was going on around him, but seeing was incredible difficult at the moment.

"You all can leave now," Dray said walking into the room. He was dressed very unusual for his position, in just jeans and a white t-shirt, seemingly out of the Isaac Lashley collection.

"Are you sure that you can handle all of them Sir," One of the guards asked. Dray cracked a smile, but it faded into a seething grim look. With a flick of his hand the guard began to scream, as his body light up in glowing white aurora that pierced every fiber of the thick layer of uniform. The guard came crashing to his knees, then to the floor his body leaving only his clothing and a puff of smoke as proof he existed.

"Never forget who you all are talking to here. I don't need any of you, but you make my life easier. This doesn't give any of you any right to speak to me as if I am a child. I may look like one, but as what ever his name can tell you I don't play one. Now get out before the rest of you join him," Dray said speaking calmingly, but with a fire in his voice. The other guards almost raced out, one clamping the last cuff on Stiles ankle before running out with the rest.

"You brought them all," Lydia said walked around the room looking at them.

"Yes, I thought we have a little fun today," Dray said back. "Looks like we are about to start," Dray said as groans were filling the room.

"They're waking," Lydia exclaimed with too much excitement.

"Can I stay my lord," Isaac asked.

"I didn't know you were their Isaac, yes you can. I actually want you here," Dray answered. "Go start waking the humans, but don't hurt them, either of you." Dray said directed to Isaac and Lydia. One by one everyone seemed to be coming to, the humans being the last, but Isaac and Lydia's slaps seemed to quicken their awareness.

"Come on Stiles, we are waiting on you," Dray said as he gently slapped at Stiles's face.

"Huh," Stiles said groggy, eyes flickering open and close.

"Finally Stiles your awake," Dray said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am," The jingling of chains from Stiles caused Dray to stop his sentence. "Stiles do stop dear before I rip off one of your friend's legs. Stiles immediately stop. "Thank you, I am Lord Dray, and I have brought you all here to join me and Lydia in a little game. Now you will remain silent as I tell you the rules. If you don't you get shocked. The game is simple on your turn you will take your choice of weapon and hit Stiles here," Dray said pointing towards Stiles, who was hung up by chains. "Now if you fail or choose not to hit Stiles you will be shocked or hit, we may want to mix things up. Now you all must be thinking why would we hit young Stilinski, well good thing you all asked. First one of you to either make Stiles here cry or quit will earn their freedom.

"Your fucking crazy" Stiles said.

"I might be, but I'm not the one in chains dear boy. So who's ready to play," Dray said with a sinister chuckle.

"Guys, I want you all to just do want needs to be done," Stiles shouted.

"Your first Alex," Dray said as the cuffs released him.

"Fuck you," Alex barked.

"Alex just do it," Stiles pled with the young werewolf. Alex looked at him with a firm but saddened face.

"I refuse," Alex said stepping back against the wall.

"Fine," Dray said back as Alex was re-cuffed against the wall. Alex let out a scream as volts of electricity coursed through his body. "Your next baby wolf," Dray said setting eyes on Liam.

"Don't bother I'll never do it," Liam spoke up even before the shackles were undone.

"Fine,"

"Liam don't" Stiles once again tried to plea for his friends to do as Dray asked, but with Liam's refusal came the shock. Liam screamed much louder and longer then Alex, who still had the burns from were the collar chocked him. The room had the smell of burring flesh already permeating every inch.

"See, each time on of your refuse the voltage will go up so Danny think about your choices," Dray said. Danny's cuffs popped off and he walked to the center of the room. Lydia wheeled a cart over with a few choices of weapons, one was the very whip that she had used on Jackson, and there was a kendo stick, a wooden bat, even a knife.

"Just do it Danny," Stiles said as he tried to look behind at Danny, but Danny froze, with the only movements being his shaking.

"Danny dear it will be two shots for you because Jackson there doesn't look like he's up too going and I don't think you want him to take another shock. Danny looked at Dray with a hateful look as the monster talk. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Use the whip please," Danny's hand moved over the weapon still shaking even has he gripped it.

"Do it twice," Dray said over the shocking of Liam and Alex to not give in, but with the first snap the pleas stop as they were over taken by Stiles grunt of pain. Danny never looked as he reached back and delivered the second swing of the whip. As soon as Stiles let out a whimper Danny dropped it and rushed back to the wall dropping tears on the way.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took his place back on the wall. Stiles looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok," Stiles, said slightly out of breath.

"Oh come on Danny your not sorry, none of you should be sorry because it's Stiles fault here that I'm here. Stiles doomed your entire world to fall at my feet. He's the reason your all here, but Allison my dear your up," Dray instructed. Allison moved quickly and picked up the whip from the floor. With a great swing she bore down with a sheering snap the whip made contact with Stiles back, ripping at the already damaged shirt till skin was exposed. Allison arm reared back again for another shot and another till Stiles back was raw and bloody.

"STOP!" Liam screamed, only to be echoed by Alex. Stiles did his best to bare down and stop his expression of pain, but in Allison's third swing Stiles let out a high pitch scream, but he bit down on his lip as he saw the look of enjoyment on Dray, Lydia and Isaac's faces.

"That's enough my dear," Dray said just as Allison was about to bring another shot. She dropped the whip and walked back towards the wall, as her and Stiles eyes made contact she reused to break the stare.

"Kira I would ask you to go, but your already crying so Matt your turn," As soon as the cuffs came off Matt made a b-line for Stiles delivering punch after punch into Stiles's abdomen. The room went into a frenzy with screaming and mixed with Dray and crew's laughter. Stiles began to cough up blood as Matt continued to pound away. Dray rushed towards them grabbing Matt by the back of his neck.

"That will be enough," Dray said pushing Matt back towards the right side of the room. "Matt you can go and join Lydia and Isaac I like your style," Dray said smiling. Stiles's head drooped down as blood poured from his mouth. Dray pulled his hair up and Stiles spit right int his face.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha" Dray began to laugh deep as he licked at the blood on his lips. "I forgot how good you tasted," He said as his face twisted into his true form. For many in the room this was the first time they had ever seen this the transformation, but Stiles knew it too much it haunted his dreams. The full transformation was something that seemed to happen before you could even blink, it was similar to how the werewolves turned but Dray's face was much more wrinkled in the forehead, his nose became more pointy upwards, almost bat like. The real focus was his teeth, they always seemed to pear out of his mouth as if they were so shape he couldn't close his own mouth. Four long canine, the top two longer then the bottoms, but his other teeth were now sharp and jagged. He turned back just as your eyes would have re opened from a blink, but just the brief sight was enough to scare you too the core, at least that's how Stiles use to describe it.

"How you hanging in their Stiles? You look pretty bad. If you want this to stop all you have to do is say you belong to me,"

"Drop dead," Stiles said as he tried desperately to breathe.

"Stiles, you can pretend to be tuff for all of your friends, but I can smell your fear, your complete lack of any hope and it's intoxicating, but if we need to continue the game I'm more then happy to. Round two boys and girls. In this round you have two choices either you attack Stiles or Jackson over there gets shocked. Matt why don't you start," Dray directed. Matt moved over to Stiles and took another shot to his lower belly.

"Do you want me to do more?" Matt asked over Stiles gasps for air.

"Isaac control yourself," Dray said turning to face Isaac, who's eyes had changed to deep yellow, but with Dray's words they returned to his normal color. "Sorry Matthew, but lets have someone who doesn't enjoy this have a go," Matt back down. "Liam your time little buddy" Dray directed and the cuff released.

"Liam, hit me. He won't let me die. Jackson can't take it," Stiles said still bleeding from the mouth.

"Use the whip," Lydia called as she kicked it over. Slowly Liam walked towards Stiles with the whip in hand.

"I'm sorry," Liam said gently placing his hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Do it," Stiles said stare into Dray's face. The whip came crashing down on his torn up back, blood dripping down to the floor and around the room as Liam pulled the whip back.

"Once more," Dray order, Liam's face was quivering with emotion, eyes puff and droopy. Again the young teen delivered a thunderous blow.

"Again," Dray demanded.

"No," Liam screamed, his eyes shifting yellow. Dray rushed towards the young boy taking hold of him by the throat.

"Listen to me baby wolf, your cute so I'll let this little display of fortitude go, but I'm your master now back to your wall," Dray tossed Liam against the wall. Dray whisked towards Jackson.

"Your getting lucky today, but I'm hungry," Jackson was released from the wall, falling right into Dray's grasp, only to be taken right in front of Stiles, then to everyone. Dray made every single one of them look Jackson right in the face till he came back towards Stiles.

"Last chance Stiles. Give up to save your friend. You can take few minutes, but I wouldn't wait to long," Dray said shifting to his real face. He bit down on Jackson's neck and began to feed. Danny screamed for Dray to stop, but soon all the screams blended into a distorted mess of unrecognizable sounds.

"heh heh heh," Dray laughed as he pulled off Jackson's neck. The body crumbled to his knees only stopping from face planting by Dray holding him by his hair.

"I got to say he's actually pretty good, but sadly it seems he's meant to die. Lydia my dear would you like to do the honors," Dray said as he pulled Jackson back up.

"I've waited a long time for this," Lydia said as she jumped up from her seat.

Stiles: POV.

I knew I couldn't let Dray win this was his game and if I held out I would win, but at the cost of Jackson's life. The pain I was in was pushed to the back of my mind as I debated my choices. I felt horrible as I heard Danny's pleas to me to save Jackson. Lydia grabbed the knife from the table and in a simultaneously fashion Dray bit down again on Jackson's neck and Lydia stuck the blade so deep into Jackson's belly the handle disappeared. Jackson's eyes busted wide open; I felt my heart breaking for Danny that I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Please stop I give up, Dray" I screamed out. Dray released his bit of Jackson's neck and bit down on his own wrist and pours some of the blood into Jackson's mouth. Lydia pulled the blade from his belly and tossed it across the room.

"Fuck," She exclaimed, obviously mad that Jackson wouldn't die this day. Dray smiled at me face covered in Jackson's blood. Those monstrous eyes, they were unlike that of werewolves, vampires had deep yellow with a black pupil so dark it seemed to represent their souls.

"See Stiles that wasn't so hard. Soon you'll submit to me in every single way," Dray said as he stared into right into my face. It was horrible knowing those words could be true; I had given up this time.

"Boys and girls this was very enjoyable that I feel like someone deserves a reward for this. So how about I make a one time offer to any of you who choose to accept it, bow before me and pledge your loyalty to me and you get to live a very good life or you can go back to your cage and wait your turn in those chains," Dray made sure to point and look straight as me the entire time he talked. I hated his face, so delegate and innocent looking, but truly so evil. Everyone's cuff seemed to come undone at once but mine. As Matt bowed Liam and Alex seemed to become my shields of protection and it did mean a lot that they were putting their lives on the line for me, but at the end of the day at part of me might not have done it for them if it meant allowing Dray to beat me. I'd never thought I'd say anything like this, but I know I've changed already since being here. Danny tried his best to tend to Jackson. Alison to my shock didn't bow instead just walked over and joined Alex and Liam.

"I'm sorry," she said parting the hair from her face. She looked sincere, but she was a true hunter in this world, so I couldn't tell if she was really siding with us. Kira barely moved even after being released from her chains.

"Kira come here," Matt called and she finally looked up.

"Don't Kira," everyone tried to get her to side with us, but she moved towards Matt.

"Two, more then I expected. Let's go Lydia, Isaac take Jackson with us," Dray said turning away.

"What about them?" I heard her ask.

"Well they have things to talk about since two of them will go few tonight and the others back in their cage, and I think a conversation in a room filled with weapons will be fun," Dray started laughing.

"Please don't leave us in here," Mat pled.

"Please don't hurt him," Danny begged as Isaac snatched Jackson off the ground and tossed over his shoulder.

"Have fun kids," Dray said as he walked out of the room. Matt raced towards the door and began to pull, but it was locked shut.

"Hold on Stiles," I heard Liam saying, but I couldn't even keep my eyes open as I felt myself slipping away.

"Stiles…Stiles, are you ok," A voice seemed to echo in the distance I wasn't sure what was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, if anyone is interested i am looking for a Beta reader for this story. If any readers are interested in becoming a beta reader please message me. Now enjoy, remember to drop me a review on your thoughts on this chapter and the story all together. Also check out my new joint story, Dark Secrets. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

In a gasp Stiles popped up from his deep sleep drenched in sweat.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked as he knelt down next to his best friend. Stiles continued to take deep breaths over and over again as sweat beaded off his pale marked up flesh.

"Stiles," Scott said again, this time causing the boy to look at him.

"I'm fine Scott," Stiles answered getting up swiftly. He rushed to grab a shirt from Scott's dresser draw. Stiles always hated being any bit nude in front of people, that's the way he's always been, but ever to do it so franticly and to cover up like a stranger was seeing him. Scott knew he had to be ashamed because of the scars on his body.

"You don't look fine," Scott said standing back up. His face riddled with concern.

"Scott I'm a big boy I can take care of myself you have a monster to kill so worry about that instead of me," Stiles said as he ran his hair through his hair using the sweat to push it back.

"Is everyone here?" Stiles asked.

"Just Derek and Isaac. Lydia and Jackson went home. Liam went to check with his friend to see if he knew anything about Brett." Scott answered. Stiles let out a sigh; he wasn't fully ready for another encounter with Derek, especially since hurting him last night.

"Ok, we need to find Brett. Dray made him his pet first in that world so it only makes sense that he would want him again here too. The sun rose so we should be good I don't think Allison can walk in the day with out Dray allowing it. We should get supplies. Have you heard anything from Deaton?" Stiles was beginning to ramble.

"Stiles relax," Scott placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but Stiles pulled away.

"Scott I don't need your pity," Stiles said arrogantly.

"Stiles what happened to you? This isn't like you," Scott finally had to say what had been on his mind since Stiles return.

"More then you'll ever know Scott. Killing Dray is all I want right now. We will kill him at any cost and I mean any this time. You me any of us are expendable in this fight I want you to know that this time. You can't be weak Scott, he will try to use it against you, but after my time in that world as his prisoner I am cold, maybe even dead inside I know that, but I'm ready to do what is necessary to send it back to what ever pit of hell he came from," Scott was stun by Stiles words, he just stood their face froze in a state of bewilderment.

"Stiles, you…you can't mean that?" Scott finally spoke.

"I do Scott. I gave up myself last time to save Derek and all of you, and suffered for it for years, and I would do it again if it meant stopping that thing because I realize that my life isn't bigger then the world and I'm not even the guardian that's you. So suck it up, don't hold back anything and kill him because you can, you have to. It only makes sense this whole thing with time targeting us is because of you. As long as we are tied to him by that spell he knows that you won't do what is needed,"

"Wait tied? What do you mean Stiles?" Scott asked as panic set in.

"It's not important," Stiles turned away.

"Tell me!" Scott demanded as he pulled Stiles back around to face him.

"There is a chance that if Dray can actually die that the people he used for that spell would die too. Hell it could work in reverse. That's why Dray targeted us. He learned everything about us. He tested us with the Nogitsune; this whole thing was because of you Scott. He knows that you won't stop him if it means losing the people you love. Isaac, Allison, Drew, Derek and myself are all expendable, if it means that Dray dies. Now if you aren't man enough to do it, or Isaac or even Derek I only hope that Brett is a possible true alpha so when you three fail he'll done it.

"Stiles how can you talk like this?" Scott was heartbroken. His heartbeat stay steadied the entire time, meaning that Stiles was speaking the truth.

"I'm only telling you want needs to be done. I know you don't like hearing it and I'm sorry for not being able to be my old self right now, but I need to be hard and ice cold to deal with Dray. To beat a monster sometimes you have to step into the dark. You will have to release the wolf Scott and fully transform. I just hope that we won't have to do this. I have a plan A, but we need Drew. His sister's magic opened the door to the other world only their magic can close it. He might be able to open up the right gate this time since Jennifer isn't here anymore to fuck things up. If that fails it's up to you," Stiles was almost emotionalist as he spoke, and it scared Scott, because that cold compassionless face was Dray' signature.

"Then we better find Drew because I'm not risking the people I love and even Drew to stop him. I can't Stiles. I don't know what I do with out you and Isaac. I lost you once, losing both of you I…I…I can't even imagine life with out all of you,"

"Drew should want to help since his life is on the line too," Stiles spoke completely ignoring Scott's passionate speech. Stiles walked out of the room first leaving Scott sitting on his bed thinking hard about everything that he was just told. It was earth shattering news, and he had maybe only minutes to push it all down and get back out there to his friends with strength and confidences needed to be a leader. Scott knew at that moment that he might not even have those qualities deep down that Stiles did. How could he be some chosen hero if he meant killing a monster that took his friends with him? Scott stood up quickly took a deep breath and walked out of his room and down the steps. Isaac was waiting at the landing for him.

"Morning babe," he said placing a kiss on Scott's lips. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Scott answered and smiled.

"Scott, I know when you're not telling me the truth," Isaac stepped back.

"Trust me Isaac just believe me when I say you don't need to know right now," Scott spoke softly and carefully.

"Ok, Scott," Isaac said back as he looked over his boyfriends face. Isaac saw Scott was keeping something from him, but he looked so emotional he knew not to press for more. Scott gave Isaac a smile and a quick hug before walking off into the living room leaving the other young alpha thinking hard about what Scott was hiding. Scott and Isaac never really discussed the fact that they were both alpha in their back, but Isaac himself never thought it was so important because he never viewed himself as a leader of any kind. Hell Dray made it seem like they would kill each other and for a brief minute a while back it could have happened, but since they had come together being alpha werewolves didn't seem to even play a factor in their relationship. Isaac and Scott were together, but it had been a while since they were actually _together_. Isaac mind couldn't help but drift if that was the secret Scott was hiding. He soon started to fear that Scott was growing sick of being with him.

"Isaac, come in here," Scott called out snapping Isaac out of his head and back to reality.

Isaac tilted his head, "Scott I need to ask you something?"

Scott looked up from his seat, "Can it wait?" Isaac's head drooped down, "Yea, ok," Scott turned back to Derek.

"Stiles, is in ruff shape take it easy on him," Derek's jaw clinched shut.

"What!" Derek said with a slight stutter. Isaac walked over in a huff.

"Scott, why are you telling him that?"

Scott turned his head, " He needs to know. I think he's the only one who can get through to him," He said to Isaac. Isaac's face clinched with his conflicting emotion.

"Scott, Stiles will deal with coming back when he's ready trying to force things won't help,"

"He's right," Stiles spoke up as he entered the room. "I think Scott's to worried about me to actually take the severity of what he's dealing with. It's why we lost last time and why I had to give up so much. It's time to grow a pair a deal with this Scott. If you and Derek want to sit here and talk about me I'll go find what we need myself," Stiles stormed off leaving Scott in a stun silence. Derek popped up from his seat, foot creaking on the floorboard.

"No let him go," Isaac said stepping in the way. Derek lip quivered as a slight snarl escaped his lips.

"I don't want to fight Derek, but remember I'm a alpha," Isaac stood strong, puffing out his chest.

"He needs me," Derek stepped back, but spoke strongly.

"No he don't, Stiles's need to do what he needs too," Isaac spoke unaware of the listening Stiles on the other side of the wall.

"Isaac come with me," Stiles asked stepping back into the view of everyone in the living room. Isaac shot Scott a concern looked as if he had to wait for as approval.

"You're an alpha you don't have to let him boss you around, so lets go," Stiles demanded. "Where's my jeep?" Stiles asked directed at Scott.

"It's at your fathers," Scott spoke as he joined standing up.

"We can take my car," Isaac spoke Stiles tilted his head in surprise. "Since when do you drive?"

"Chris taught me," Isaac smiled as he boosted of his achievement.

"Fine, lets go," Stiles said walking out of the living room.

"Go," Scott said as soon as Stiles was clear of sight. Isaac gave a brief nod before making his leave.

"Scott I'm concern for Stiles he's…. he's so different," Derek spoke up as soon as he heard the door close.

"So am I Derek, but Stiles went through a lot and only time can heal those wounds, but I think you can help," Scott took a seat.

Derek began to pace the room, "How the hell am I so post to help him when he barely wants to speak to me?"

"Just don't give up on him," Scott said.

"Fuck this," Derek said in a raised voice. He rushed out of the room. "I need a break from all this shit," He said rushing out of the house. Scott was all-alone with only his haunting thoughts of what Stiles told him earlier. Could killing Dray mean losing every person he truly loved? Scott wanted to breakdown and never leave his house again.


End file.
